Ripper of Zero
by DiscordArc
Summary: He never knew defeat. Not even an ounce of failure was his doing. Never to lose, only to win. Never destroyed, always claiming victory with a golden medal. But for such an event to happen to him... It turned his world upside down. Now, he's lost within his own reality, but Fate isn't over with him yet.
1. The Beginning of the End

**So, I've been binge watching a few anime a lot lately, and I've noticed that there hasn't been quite the number of crossovers between Elsword and Familiar of Zero.**

 **I mean, both sources are awesome, and I would love to see more of them.**

 **Before this even began, I already had the idea of making another fanfiction with Add as the main character. He would be the Diabolic Esper in a rather twisted and fucked up scenario which brings further mystery and twistedness, if that's even a term, to his character.**

 **Since I've wanted to make a Familiar of Zero story as well, I've decided to kill 2 birds with one stone; and this story was born!**

 **Now without further adieu, enjoy~!**

* * *

 **He never knew defeat.** Not even an ounce of failure was his doing. Never to lose, only to win. Never destroyed, always claiming victory with a golden medal. But for such an event to happen to him... It turned his world upside down.

 **Envy, Pride, Greed**

Such negative traits once swirled his thoughts.

 **Pain, Despair, Hatred**

Such negative emotions now overwhelmed his intelligent mind. Not even an ounce of sanity was left. All left of him now was mindless destruction.

He was once a loved child. A child of a brilliant scientist and a loving mother. Both of which cared for him deeply. Passionately. Lovingly.

He was once a bright student. He studied diligently, never losing track of whatever lesson he would learn.

He had a gifted mind. One which can never be replaced.

 **All of those taken in the course of one day.**

Insanity, chaos, destruction. The sight was surreal.

Slavery, torture. The experience was enough to break his mind.

Isolation, loneliness, solitude. The days passed by like they were the wind.

 **Time was nothing but a liquid state.**

He was once a child who wished for nothing but change.

He wanted a new life.

He wanted to change the past.

 **He was tired of it all.**

Inventing, learning. In the end, he became the smartest of his kind.

Freedom, peace of mind. All he achieved with his perfect tools in hand.

Dynamos, power. All of those raced in his head.

 **The power to change the past.**

That was his one and final goal left.

Save the past, change the future.

Even if it meant about his death.

 **Years has passed, and everything changed.**

From the once innocent boy he was, turned into a proud arrogant man. He claimed his works to be the best of the best, and reached for nothing but power. He knew his goals were clouded by his ideals of gaining power. His ideals of revenge.

 **Nevertheless, he found a family.**

His ideas of revenge came to a standstill. This new group led by a red-haired upstart adopted him, gave him a chance of receiving a new life. He's learned how to smile again, and received counselling from their loving elf.

 **But all of them to change by one man.**

The man said that he holds the key for the boy's desires. The temptation was too strong. One that cannot be denied, one that cannot be overlooked. Being the once selfish man he was, he took it.

 **He killed his family, then he learned defeat.**

Faced by reality, the boy never knew what to do. All he could do was scream out in pain upon seeing a Fate he deemed impossible to have happened in an alternate universe. All he could do was scream out in pain upon realizing that he killed his only family left. After all.

 **No matter how powerful a man can be, he can never weave the Strings of Time. And there's a price for everything.**

The once powerful boy he was now drifted the rifts of spacetime. And within that time, he faced nothing but his dark emotions. Those very emotions rattled his heart, and ultimately;

 **Took away everything with it.**

The boy no longer knew anything, except to destroy. He believes his only life goal was to seek destruction. And with that, he grew numb. With that, he ceased to experience other emotions. All he could experience now was the extreme pleasures of dealing destruction with his wake.

 **In the end, he became the opposite of the girl who helped him.**

 **Nevertheless, Fate wasn't over with him yet.**

 **What happens if the Diabolic Esper meets the Zero?**

* * *

 **Add drifted spacetime with an empty mind.** His only thoughts were the void completely. He forgot his reason of his existence or how he got his spacetime ripping abilities; however, he does remember that they came from these things that were swirling around him. Objects that he once called dynamos. He shifted, his dark obsidian clothes with violet lines moving in his wake. He has wandered from universe to universe, following whatever his heart desired. Whenever he visited that said universe, he would curse it with endless Paranoia; ultimately ending the said universe once and for all. Which brings to the question:

 **Why is he doing it?**

Every time he would use his powers, his body would experience severe drawbacks. Old wounds will open up, causing him to enter a near death state. One of which was a large gash from his right shoulder down to his left hip; a wound he got from fighting a certain red haired upstart when he and his team tried to stop him. The only way he can stop this from happening is if he casts Seal of Time. However, even the ability has a limiter of a minute; which means, he has to cast Seal of Time after every minute if ever he wishes to use his abilities.

He can only vaguely remember memories of his old self. A man once named Add. No, that wasn't even his name anymore. He isn't fit to be called that.

 **Diabolic Esper**

Now that was his true name. His thoughts were interrupted by a disturbance in spacetime. Words echoed through the empty spacetime continuum:

 **"My servant, that exists somewhere in this universe!"**

Add raised his head in alarm. Who was this voice calling out to?

 **"My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart... Answer my guidance!"**

Oh. The voice was calling out to him. Seeing as how he had so much time in his hands, he'd decided to give this a shot.

"A summoning," said Add to no one in particular. Then, everything faded to black for him.

* * *

By the time he came to, he was greeted by bright daylight, and a pink haired individual who seemed disappointed. Very disappointed. She began speaking to him in a language Add wasn't able to understand.

Add began to feel an emotion he never felt in a long time; irritation. He was irritated to know that he didn't know the language. The closest he can put it is the language Rena uses whenever she would incant her spells. Suddenly, a red haired girl began speaking to the pink haired one. The girl seemed to be mocking the latter which made Add frown. Usually, he belittles people. A LOT. But since he can't really understand the girl was saying, he couldn't join in the fun.

He looked around and simply rolled his eyes. There were several youngsters dressed in what seems to be Aisha's wardrobe. Green grass circulated the area, and the place seemed to be an outpost. Bursts of laughter can be heard. The pink haired girl seemed outraged, and talked to who would seem to be her instructor.

Add simply sat there, watching the whole crowd. He was already pondering on ways how he would kill them. The girl pointed to Add, and muttered something. Everyone began to laugh, and the girl looked even disappointed.

The girl turned to him, and said something in words he couldn't comprehend. However, he was able to gather her name:

 **"Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere"**

The name was foreign for Add. Was she a noble perhaps? She kneeled down in front of him, and suddenly gave him a chaste kiss. Normally, a normal guy would feel something in this situation. For Add, however, he simply stared at her blankly. After the girl let go of the kiss, Add simply stared at her. He felt another emotion he only felt once or twice in his life: confusion.

Suddenly, his body began to feel like its on fire. Add growled in pain as he'd felt something burn into the flesh of his left hand. He quickly let go of his glove to show what seems to be a tattoo of some words he couldn't comprehend. A new power flowed into his veins, and it was a familiar sensation to him.

He felt this more than once.

Magic flowed through his body, and it was changing his body. Unable to bear the mental assault of this world's foreign magic, he collapsed.

By the time he came to, he groggily sat up from what seems to be a pile of hay underneath him. Add slept in worse conditions.

The girl, Louise, spoke to him, but he still couldn't understand a word. Louise sighed and walked towards her wardrobe.

Add simply shrugged. He couldn't care any less than he can already. The girl suddenly began to undress in front of him, and threw it at him. Add narrowed his eyes, and waited for his dynamos to throw them aside. Well, it didn't happen as he was hit face first. He threw the clothes off his face and glared at the girl even further. The girl groaned, and seemed to grab her wand. She pointed at him and casted a spell. Every atom of his body yelled for him to duck.

Upon finishing her spell, he exploded, being thrown back into a wall. He looked at the girl with furrowed eyebrows.

"What did you do that for?" He called out.

"Oh, so you can speak. I've thought that you weren't able to. I've casted a spell that was meant for you to be obedient. Another failure... What's your name?" asked Louise. Add simply stared at the girl. He pondered on his choices, and decided to settle with his old name. After all, using his true name would give complications.

"Add," he answered.

"Add? That's a weird name," said Louise. Add shrugged. He was used to hearing that. "So, you're my master in this case." Add groaned at that. He hated being ordered around, but looks like he'll be forced to. Well, it's not like he could give a fuck now anyways. "Care to explain to me this kingdom for me? I'm not exactly from here."

Louise nodded her head, understanding his question and began explaining to him the kingdom of Tristein, and the continent of Halkeginia. She sighed.

"Why is my familiar a peasant boy?" groaned Louise while closing her eyes. Add used this chance to leave the room and look for his seemingly missing dynamos. Upon walking down the stairs, he caught sight of a blonde and a black haired girl. Well, he just simply heard of the conversation of the girl wanting to bake something for this guy, who in turn called her Katie. Add rolled his eyes with his cheesy lines. He decided to walk past the two, and strolled on. He heard the guy called out to him, but he simply ignored him.

He had better shit to do after all. There was no time in petty talk.

Add could swear this school is the weirdest shit he has ever seen. Why is there a fucking fountain inside the school premises, he had no clue. Hell, even a noble would know that it's stupid to put something in that. That source came from his experiences in crashing inside mansions and killing its master. He passed the two couples, going for the courtyard.

Upon looking around the place, he looked through the glass and caught sight of his inventions. He began walking towards it, and kneeled down in front of them. He heaved a sigh of relief; another emotion he hasn't gotten to feel in a long time.

"Well, here goes," muttered Add to no one in particular. He pressed his left eye, causing him to wince in pain. On the other hand, his dynamos whirled to life and began rotating around him. "Much better," he said. He turned around, and saw four people looking at him. The blond boy raised his rose, and seemingly caused Add to levitate. Add raised an eyebrow at this.

The blond began waving his rose, causing Add to move side to side. The red haired girl seemed to be chuckling. At this, Add felt enraged. No one humiliates him and gets away with it. He threw his arms to the side and caused a mass explosion of dimensional energy that disrupted the blond's spell. He levitated in mid-air with the help of his dynamos, causing the four people before him to be shocked.

"Trying to make fun of me eh?" asked Add. He raised his hand and stretches his palm upwards. He was about to begin his assault, but stopped when he took notice of the moon. There were two moons on the sky. Next was another emotion Add didn't feel in a LONG time; shock. Add groaned. He was tired from the events of the day, and decided to let the blond pass.

"You're lucky, kid," said Add before walking next to Louise. "As you can see, I took something that belonged to me. Carry on." No emotion was present in his voice, which caused the four people to involuntarily shiver.

On their way back up, Louise was pestering him nonstop about his display of power. Add simply groaned at this, and gestured for her to shut up before he takes drastic measures. The pink haired girl complied, but didn't look pleased about it.

"Tell me something though," said Louise. Her voice was layered in worry and concern. "Was the power you displayed earlier magic?" she asked. Add looked at her in confusion, and shook his head.

"It wasn't magic. It was Science," answered Add. Louise looked relieved, but furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's Science?" asked Louise. Add groaned again, and permanently locked his ears.

Back on their room, Louise began stripping in front of Add again and began passing her clothes to him.

"Okay, wash those for me," said Louise before tucking in to bed. He shrugged his shoulders, and left. While he does hate being ordered around, this girl reminds him of a certain queen. It can't be helped. Upon finishing on washing her clothes, he opened the girl's wardrobe.

Add instantly felt like he was going to snap.

The wardrobe's condition was absolutely OUTRAGEOUS. It was TOTALLY out of place, and it irritated the living fuck out of him. He wanted to cause the entire wardrobe to disappear, but he knew better. Instead, he arranged the wardrobe and fixed her clothes in the morning.

* * *

The morning went out without a hitch, to say the least. Except maybe when Louise tried making Add to dress her. Add simply gave her one of his fierce glares which caused her to stop pursuing the subject.

Upon reaching the breakfast hallway, which was huge, they were apparently being mocked by people around them. Louise sat on a chair, and Add simply sat on his dynamos. This caused many people to look at Add in shock. He waved them off.

"It isn't magic. Don't jump into conclusions," he said. The people nodded for a bit and looked away. It seems that there is some bit of an issue if a Noble summons another to become his or her familiar. Everyone began praying, and ate. Add, on the other hand, didn't even touch his food.

Just a single taste of it would make him vomit.

Upon finishing, Louise motioned Add to follow her to the courtyard. She explained a few things on the way. Apparently, it was a day off for all second year students in order to get along with their familiars. Add rolled his eyes. He was already feeling tired from how much expression he showed today. This really moved it up a notch.

"Hmm?" called out a girl behind them. The two turned to see a well bosomed red haired girl, and a red salamander beside her. Add rolled his eyes again. He saw a much bigger one at Bethma, and at some weird universe with a lot of lizardmen.

"I guess that this isn't the first time you saw a salamander," said the girl. Add nodded his head in response.

"I've seen bigger ones, killed stronger ones, obliterated their leaders," said Add nonchalantly. The red hair raised her eyebrow at this while Louise stared at him in bewilderment.

"I see. This one's named Flame. It's my faithful servant who I knew won't leave my side," teased the girl to Louise.

"Don't give me that!" she retorted back.

"You know, didn't you just sneak in a peasant that was walking around the area? You covered it up well with explosions."

"That's not true! I made the summons properly. This guy just happened to show up."

'Well, he's very befitting of Louise the Zero," said the girl and laughed haughtily before leaving.

"What's up with that wench?" growled Louise. Peaked at his master's discontent, he decided to inquire something. Before he could even have the chance, however, he was ordered to get some tea. Add groaned at this, and went for the kitchen.

He was wondering around his thoughts, that he didn't notice the girl in front of him. He bumped into the maid, causing both parties to be startled.

"Ah, sorry," said Add. The maid shook her head.

"No, it was my fault," said the maid before picking up the piece of pie back to the tray on her hand. She saw Add's left hand and saw a symbol glowing through it.

"Could you be the one that became Miss Valliere's familiar?" asked the maid. Add nodded his head.

"I see. You're quite popular, you know," said the maid. Add tilted his head.

"Why's that?"

"You were the subject of rumors of a peasant being summoned by a noble."

"I'm guessing Nobles are magic users and Peasants are those who doesn't have the affinity for it?"

"Yes, you're correct. The name is Siesta, by the way, and I have the honor of serving here. I am a peasant, like you," she introduced herself. Add nodded his head, but felt irritated at being called as "a peasant".

"The name's Add," answered Add.

"Add? That is a strange name," said Siesta.

"Hey, is my cake there yet?" asked a boy. Add turned to the direction and saw the same blond boy as last night. Anger boiled up inside him, but he kept it down.

"Ah coming right up!" said the maid. He looked at the side, and saw he was with another woman. An evil plan formulated his head.

"I'll take it to him," said Add, hiding his urge to put on his signature crooked grin.

"But that's..."

"It's fine," said Add, taking the tray, walking to the two.

The blond was caressing his familiar, and seemingly boasted about it.

"Here's your order," said Add in a casual tone.

"Oh, and bring some more tea as well," said the blond. He looked at the blonde, and began praising her. The blonde smiled, and praised back. Add turned to "leave" to get the order.

"There were rumors about you dating a first year recently," said the girl. The blond obviously looked shocked.

"There is nothing hidden-"

"Behind my feelings for you, wasn't it?" Add called out with his signature crooked grin on his face. His eyes were glowing with mirth before he turned to look at him.

"What are you..." the blond trailed off.

"If I were to guess, the color of the cape is different per year level. Black for second, I suppose brown for the first year. Like the girl from last night. Got it," teased Add with his grin. The grin certainly unsettled the two, but the blonde seemed to take the words personally.

"What's he talking about?" asked the blonde.

"Hurry up and go back to your business, waiter!" said the blond.

"Ohhh. Don't you recognize me?" asked Add with mock sadness.

"You're the one that Louise the Zero..."

"By the way, thanks for everything last night. See you around," said Add before turning to leave; nailing the nail on his coffin.

"Hey, Guiche. What is he on about?"

"Oh, uh... I told you right? I had that peasant familiar to deal with last night, that's it."

Add continued to walk, until he caught sight of the same girl as last night.

"Guiche is over there," said Add, pointing behind him.

"Lord Guiche!" said Katie. Add watched in satisfaction as he'd watched Guiche try to reason out to the blonde: Montmorency.

"Good for you. I think I've heard you last night that you've been craving for it," said Add, making it even worse. His crooked grin never leaving his face.

"You!"

"It's nothing, just telling the truth," said Add. Everyone was watching now. Guiche tried to worm his way out of the problem, only to bring more commotion.

"Eh, not like I care. Still your fault for two-timing," said Add, holding in the urge to say "you little whore". The girls approached Guiche and began tearing him apart with words and a slap.

Everyone began laughing at Guiche, causing him anger. He stood to his feet, and looked at Add dead-on.

"It looks like you don't know how to respect a noble," growled Guiche. Add shrugged.

"Duh," was his only remark. Guiche gritted his teeth.

"Then, I challenge you to a duel!" shouted Guiche. At this, Add's crooked grin turned from being teasing to sinister.

"You sure?" clarified Add. Guiche seemed to falter, but stood his ground.

"You are nothing but a peasant, and I'm a noble! Not only that, you've made two ladies cry," proclaimed Guiche.

"Cry? Hah! Don't make me laugh, they were angry at you," teased Add. Everyone laughed.

"Prepare yourself! I will be waiting at Vestori Square," said Guiche. Add rolled his shoulder, and his eyes. Suddenly, a girl's voice began to approach him.

"You, what are you doing?!" shouted Louise.

"What?" asked Add. Before he could even react, Louise grabbed his wrist and began pulling him towards Guiche.

"What are you doing, promising to fight a duel without permission? We're going to apologize to Guiche, hopefully he'll still be able to forgive you," answered Louise. Add stopped in his tracks.

"No, why should I apologize to a horny brat?" asked Add with a very cold voice. Louise turned to him with awe.

"You really don't understand the situation you are in. Peasants can never win against nobles!" reasoned Louise. Add looked at her dead in the eyes, his lilac eyes glowing in anticipation so much, they've began to turn to a red shade.

"I'm no peasant, nor a noble. You better watch your words before you start mouthing against me, brat," growled Add. He turned to the crowd, and asked where the location was. Everyone pointed him to a location around the courtyard, a complete empty space. Add turned to walk towards that direction, feeling slightly annoyed to having his shoes get dirty.

"I praise you for actually showing up and not running off," said Guiche. Add rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think I am? A coward?"

"Wait!" called Louise. She walked next to Guiche trying to reason him out to stop the duel. Guiche explained that duels between nobles are forbidden, but peasants aren't. Louise tried to reason out further, but got no response further.

"No matter what you say, it has begun!" said Guiche. He swung his rose, and a rose petal fell to the floor. It began to glow, and a metal clad knight came out of it.

"I'm Guiche the Brass. Therefore, a brass golem, a Valkyrie, will be your opponent," said Guiche. Add's jaw dropped open, and Guiche seemed to laugh.

"It seems that victory is mine already!" said Guiche. The valkyrie charged forwards, jabbing a fist on Add. After the first blow, Add stumbled forwards in pain, but quickly stood up. The valkyrie then proceeded on smacking him nonstop, causing a girl to shriek stop.

"Stop, you've done enough! I've never seen a peasant do something like this," said Louise with tears on the corners of her eyes. Add rolled his eyes, and quickly stood back up. On the contrary, he didn't even look like he was injured.

"If I'm going to live in this world, I'm fine with being treated like absolute trash. What I don't like though is seeing worthless shit like this fucker who would treat people like tools," growled Add. Why Add said that, he also didn't know why. But something about this person triggered a memory of Add; a memory he's always wanted to forget. The valkyrie stepped forward and smacked Add in the face. Add's face was swept to the side, his bangs covering his eyes. He covered his mouth with his right hand, and began to tremble.

"Are you crying? Don't be! This battle will be over soon," boasted Guiche. Upon hearing that, Add began to chuckle. Then he laughed louder and louder to the point he was cackling like a mad man.

"THAT was it? Oh come the fuck on, even Aisha can do a better smack than that, and she's not even the best in terms of physical combat!" Add shrieked, continuing his laughter. His cackling sent shivers down everyone's spine, causing them to be paralyzed in fear.

"Wha... What are you?" asked Louise.

"H-how dare you make fun of me! Valkyrie, attack!" shouted Guiche, his voice slightly trembling from either fear or outrage. Valkyrie went in for another swoop but Add simply dodged without even trying.

"You disappoint me," Add called out. "Even the weakest of Nasods can do a better job than this!" shouted Add, slamming his foot on the group. A sound equalling to a thunder clap echoed through the area. He raised his hand, and his dynamos began swirling around it.

"Sonic Boom!" shouted Add. His dynamos released a powerful swirling electrical blast which blew the golem into pieces. Guiche stared at him in shock.

"T-this isn't over!" shouted Guiche, swinging his rose again. He summoned more golems, much to Add's annoyance.

"No matter how many fucking times you do this, it won't work on me! I'm destruction itself, the bringer of death, the breaker of time, the manipulator of space," shouted Add, his words getting louder and louder. The more he spoke, dark purple and light pink energy began to surround him. The students backed off from the sheer power rolling off from Add.

"I am Add, the Diabolic Esper!" cackled Add. He threw his arms to the side, and let his dynamos let loose of the dimensional energy his dynamos has gathered. The dimensional energy ripped through spacetime, creating several vortex and small ingularities that crushed and tore the golems into pieces or compacted metals. Guiche fell to the floor from the shockwave the vortex and the singularities created together.

"M-Magic?! Are you a noble?!" shouted Guiche. Add cackled.

"This isn't magic. It's something else; something far more goddamn complicated," Add said with a grin on his face. Guiche quickly stood to his feet, and swiped a few more golems. The golems rushed at Add who simply stood there.

"This is Science, bitch!" Add shouted, bringing his hand up in the air. His dynamos began moving around it in circles, creating a purple electrical ring of power. "Particle Accel!" He shouted. His dynamos began to generate a huge amount of electrical energy which Add released by pulling back his hand. A blast with an equal force of a mortar strike blast forwards, obliterating all the golems that stood in his way.

"E-eek!" squealed Guiche. He summoned more golems which Add graciously accept. He slowly walked forwards, his grin never disappearing. Every time a golem would run up to him, he would blast them away with electricity. One blast was enough to scatter them apart. By the time he got close to Guiche, the latter collapsed to the ground.

"I yield," said Guiche. At this, the crowd began to go wild. They were all cheering for Louise and her familiar. "To think a noble would lose against a peasant..."

Add smiled, but then felt pain tugging through his body. He felt something come up his throat, and immediately vomited it out; blood.

"A-are you alright?!" Louise called out. The crowd also got worried for the white haired boy.

"Shit, I forgot to use it," muttered Add.

"Use what?!" shouted Louise. She hated not knowing after all.

"Damn it," said Add. That was all he could say before he felt the large gash on his chest open up.

"Add!" shouted Louise. Those were the last words he heard before he passed out.


	2. Fire and Destruction

**Hey guys, DiscordArc here. Don't worry, Lunacy won't be stopping, and I'm sorry for not giving any Christmas Special in Lunacy. The reason for that is my Christmas Special will be two chapters of this fanfiction!**

 **Welcome akashabrunestud, bloodyangel12345, hunterrylee, shadowbladeknight, and drayzen to the new family! Hope you guys enjoy your stay here ^^**

 **Without further adieu, enjoy~**

* * *

 **System check completed. Errors have been fixed within the course of 85 hours. Foreign liquid was injected to the body to boost health regeneration. Body will now be able to function normally. No extreme changes detected. Now booting the system.**

With heavy eyes, Add slowly opened them. His body wasn't in pain anymore, but it still felt sore. He tried moving around, but wasn't able to. He groaned in complete dissatisfaction. For the first time in a long while, he felt an emotion he's always dreaded to feel: humiliation.

"How could I make such a rooky mistake?" he blurted out to no one. For Add, a simple mistake would mean the end of him. He couldn't accept such a loss, such a defeat. Luckily for him, his dynamos were set to restore Add into his perfect state whenever he's ever decided to NOT use his Seal of Time. He doubts he could even face his own master now for such a humiliation.

 **Muscles, and bones set back to their original state.**

A satisfying click can be heard from his dynamos. He now sat up; half-heartedly satisfied with his ability to move.

Upon looking around, he's noticed that he was in the same room as his master. Except on sleeping on the hay, he found himself sleeping on his master's bed. He thought for a while before settling down with a conclusion: his master took care of him within the course of 3 days; presumably without sleep.

His eyes darted from place to place until his eyes rested on a certain pink haired individual. His master, Louise, was sleeping on the desk with a peaceful expression. Add shook his head then turned to the night stand. A hot breakfast was prepared for him.

"This girl really didn't need to," he said to no one in particular. He left the bed, and felt his feet touch something soft. He looked down to see a pile of laundry on a basket, waiting to be washed. He groaned in dissatisfaction. "I am a god, capable of destroying spacetime. Yet here I am, demoted into some mere laundry boy." He took the basket without question, and left for the courtyard to wash the clothes in peace. Upon his experience with the Nasod Queen, he knew better than to disobey orders.

Washing the fabrics of clothing wasn't hard for Add; he had a manual made by Ara after all. How did he have this? Let's just say he lost a very unfair game of rock-paper-scissors. After finishing, he quickly set the equipment to his spacetime shed, and let Louise's clothes out for dry; in the area specifically used for drying of course. While he was tempted to put out his master's underwear for display in public, he couldn't afford to do any drastic actions as of yet.

After all, he doesn't know much of this world. By the time he discovers what this world is, he'll be given free reign to destroy it. Also, he was looking for a good way to spend time. He saw this world as a good way to pass it.

If he didn't, he'll end up regretting his actions and start looking for a world where he can kill himself.

Looking at the students and their familiars passing by, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of envy.

"I wish I was an animal," he said. While it was true that his insanity took most of his emotions away, it sure as hell didn't take away his depression, and anxiety. Sometimes, he would even have schizophrenic episodes.

"Oh, there you are. I'm happy that I didn't have to tell you to do my laundry," said Louise. Add turned to the voice and simply tilted his head.

"You are my master, and I am your servant. Doing tasks like this without being told to is common sense, is it not?" asked Add. His master seemed taken aback by this, but refused to let it show on her face. Ah, it seems that this girl holds a pride that would counter his own.

Just great.

"I suppose. Now come, and escort me to class," said Louise. Add simply nodded his head, and motioned for the girl to go ahead.

* * *

"Fire, Water, Earth, and Air magic create a stronger..."

Add couldn't bear on listening to the lectures. Dealing with magic was one thing, but Add can never POSSIBLY bear to deal with understanding it. Sure, he has read several theories about magic being applied to science, but that doesn't entirely explain from where it came. How did it exist? Add doesn't like taking in philosophical answers. He wants PROOF, EVIDENCE on the matter. Unfortunately, such knowledge can't be applied on this world as well.

"Mrs. Chevreuse, I hate to say this, but a student here doesn't have the affinity to use any of the elements with a zero percent rate of magical success," said the red haired girl. All eyes turned to Add's master, which made him smile inwardly but frown on the outside.

The girl had no reaction which caused Add to heave a sigh of boredom.

"It seems she's used to that name," thought Add.

On their way back to their room, Add couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease his master.

"Louise the Zero, eh? No wonder why you get the name, being useless in a subject you're supposed to specialize in," mocked Add. He could hear his master grit her teeth, only causing the smile on Add's face to turn more into a crooked grin.

"I think you should find a different job. I personally think a hostess would suit you," teased Add even more. His master turned to him with a harsh glare. However, Add didn't even flinch. Instead, his grin grew even wider if that was possible. Add raised his head, and stared down at her.

"What... do you think you are saying to your master? No more meals for you for the next few days!" shouted Louise. Add simply rolled his eyes. Louise seems to have caught this, making her frown even deeper.

"And you can't sleep inside the room," growled Louise. Add rolled his eyes again. He's experienced worse.

"You..." Louise let her sentence trail off as she'd stomped towards her room. Add shrugged his shoulders and went to the library to learn more about this world.

* * *

The more he spent time in the library, the more the women inside it seemed to gather near him. Their attention was captivated with the pale lilac haired man with a pink scar running down the left of his cheek. How he got that, no one has gotten a clue.

Add didn't mind though; well, more like he didn't give a single fuck about it. His eyes were glued to the book he was reading. Apparently, the world doesn't have much of an explanation about the magic here as well. When Add DID find one, he refused to believe such bullshit.

"My time here has been greatly wasted," muttered Add to no one before leaving the library to wander the courtyard.

* * *

"Mister Add?" called out a maid. Add turned to Siesta who was looking at him in confusion.

"Don't mind me. I'm just taking a stroll," said Add with his voice just above a whisper. Actually, he wasn't just taking a stroll. He was reminiscing his memories; the memories he ONCE owned. Now, he was nothing but a puppet for Glaive. A shell of who he was.

The whole noble and peasant lore gave him a headache. It brought up yet another terrible memory that Add wished he's kept locked away.

Then came the teasing of his master. The students called her "Zero" for having a zero percentage chance of achieving what she's supposed to achieve. He gritted his teeth. It reminded him so much of the Nasod Queen, The Wolf, and The Taker who pestered him nonstop that he wouldn't be able to change the past; that he had zero percent of doing it. He was so weak back then, he was merely a child. But now, here he was; an entity that transcends humanity. An entity that transcends the devils. An entity on par with the god of Henir. Yet, despite all that, he knew that his new family was right.

He wasn't able to change his past.

His efforts were turned to zero.

He wasn't so different with his master.

Add groaned, and thought about apologizing to his master.

He was about to leave when the maid seems to have called out for him.

"Ah, the headchef wishes to see you," said Siesta. Add turned to her with furrowed eyebrows. He decided to go with her for the hell of it.

* * *

"I'm sorry they're leftovers, but eat as much as you want, our Sword!" said the headchef. Add looked at the feast, well leftovers, prepared in front of him. As much as he'd wanted to eat, he knew he couldn't.

He'll end up being poisoned after all.

"Ah, I don't have the apetite," Add declined. The chef laughed at Add's rejection.

"Don't be so humble! Eat this feast, you deserve it. For you, a peasant like us, to win against that snobby noble boy, became our pride as peasants!" said the man. Add instantly felt annoyed, and felt his left eye flicker upon hearing the phrase "a peasant like us". Fortunately, this did go unnoticed by the crew.

"Ah, really, I'm not hungry." At this, headchef smiled even further.

"This is where he's different from all those stupid nobles! I expected nothing less."

"Nothing less," echoed the crew.

"Is it possible that you're ignoring me?" asked Add who was genuinely bewildered.

"The name is Marteau, the head chef. Anything I make is automatically delicious! Go ahead, and eat," said Marteau. Add raised his hands in surrender. He hated explaining the condition of his now imperfect body. But it looks like he has no other choice.

"Anything I eat is poison for my body, it's a curse I have to go through," Add lied. While Add hates the belief of curses or some shit like that, it seems like it's the only excuse he can use. He hates the irony of the situation.

At this, the crew seemed to turn solemn.

"I see... Well, tough luck kid! However, when you do have that cursed removed, come back here and I'll give you a feast of the best meals you have ever had in your life!" said Marteau. Add cringed slightly at that. His sentence felt off.

"Alright, I'm looking forward for it," said Add. Marteau turned to his crew and began discussing of the said feast. Add took a glance at Siesta, who was smiling at him with joy. The maid then lead Add out of the kitchen back into the courtyard.

"I hope you can come back again. Everyone of them is a fan of yours, Mister Add," said Siesta. Add chuckled at that.

"Despite how twisted I was when I've beaten that noble down?" asked Add. Siesta shook her head while she remained her calm smile.

"We don't fear you for that. In fact, we admire you for being able to laugh in the face of danger," answered Siesta. Once again, Add was in confusion. What the hell is wrong in this world, and why do the people in it seem crazy enough to accept his antics as something "normal"?

"You really were in a dangerous situation though. One step shy of a coma. The reason you've revived is that Miss Valliere ordered a terribly expensive elixir."

"Oh. So that's why my nasods said "a foreign liquid was injected" to my body," Add thought.

"Uhm, Sir Add."

"Hmm?" asked Add as he'd turned to the maid.

"I would like to have a long chat with you sometime," said the maid, her voice being a little hopeful. Add simply smiled and nodded. If he's going to give this world a shot in living, then he might as well get friendly. Besides, it's a lot more satisfying to see those people whom trusted you fall into despair after betraying them. Add chuckled darkly at his thought.

"Sure. Later then. I'll have to go back now. G'night," said Add, turning back.

"Good night," said the maid. Add walked back to the dorms under the twin moonlight.

* * *

On his way back, he was suddenly assaulted by a salamander. His eyes instantly narrowed as he'd barely managed to dodge the assault.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" asked Add. The salamander was immediately frightened, and wagged its tail. It then retreated to a room, a little near to Louise. Add, his curiosity piqued, entered the room.

There he was, meeting the same bosomed girl who ridiculed his master; Kirche von Zerbst. Her family are archrivals of Louise's. If she would just say the word, Add would obliterate the whole family into the void.

"Welcome to my suite, mister Add. I see that you like what you see. Alas, our meeting is forbidden. But my byname is Fever, I tend to burn like a torch," said the girl rather sultrily. Add rolled his eyes. He's seen Lu do a better job in seducing him; well, she was the Queen of Succubi. Now THAT event is something to be told of a later time.

"Stop trying to seduce me, and get to the chase," said Add. Kirche seems to have raised an eyebrow at Add's demeanour.

"I see that you're not entirely affected by my charms... How will I be able to change your mind?" asked Kirche who leaned forwards, putting her melons in display. Add rolled his eyes. Honestly, will this whore ever stop trying? "You looked so handsome when you've defeated Guiche you know..." She leaned in towards Add who took several steps back.

"Kirche!" shouted a man's voice.

"Styx?" asked Kirche. Add used this opportunity to get out of the room while she was distracted.

On his way back to Louise's room, he's managed to bump into her as well.

"Add? Where were you? You weren't in front of my room when I've opened my door to order you to get a drink," asked Louise. Her voice was layered with concern. Add softened a bit, a feat he thought he wouldn't be able to manage.

"I was roaming the courtyard, and entered the library to do research work. Also, I've wanted to say: sorry for this morning. I didn't mean to get that far," said Add whose voice turned sincere. Haha, is this day the day of impossibility? Louise's eyes widened at this before tears seemed to form on the corners of her eyes.

"As-As long as you don't do that again, then I accept your apology," said Louise, genuinely grateful that someone has apologized to her.

"Add, darling!" shouted a certain horny red haired slut.

"W-was that?"

"Let's go. I don't want to encounter that whore," said Add who began dragging Louise to their room.

Upon entering their room, Louise glared at Add.

"Do you mind telling me why a Zerbst, out of all people, called you darling?" asked Louise. Add shrugged his shoulder.

"How should I know? Her salamander tried attacking me, so I went after it to finish what it started. I encountered the slut there in a very provocative outfit that would've made any man barf and scream for his life," answered Add while openly mocking Kirche. Louise's eyes widened at this, before smiling. At least, she knows that her familiar won't fall for that Zerbst's tricks.

"Just don't get near her. Zerbst and the Va-"

"Are long time archrivals. I've read that in the history book," dismissed Add who went towards the haystack.

"Hey, wait. I have a question to ask," asked Louise.

"If it's something about my powers, then I refuse to answer. Some things are better hidden," said Add before hitting the hay; literally.

* * *

The next day, Add's master insisted that they should go to town and buy him a sword. Add faltered at that. Why, in all of El, would he use a goddamn sword? Besides, he doesn't even know how to use one! In the end, he found himself surfing the air beside Louise who was riding on a horse.

"That is so unfair!" shouted Louise. Add rolled his eyes, and focused his attention to the path before him. By the time they've reached the town, Louise led Add to a weapon shop.

In there was a shady merchant with two long teeth on the upper line. It made him look like a rat, which Add had the trouble of holding his urge on teasing the person.

"I want one that is longer and thicker," said Louise.

"Woah, woah, phrasing," thought Add who snickered at the thought. Louise confusingly looked at him before demanding a better sword again. The merchant went to the back and the room was met with silence.

Louise began to feel uncomfortable, but one glance at Add made her feel... sorry for her familiar. He was looking at the weapons with a yearning gaze; it was as if a pleasant memory that he wanted to return to was triggered upon seeing those weapons on display. However, she found her current servant... interesting.

He barely spoke, and didn't dare to go back down on her command. It was as if he's served royalty before. He was obedient, and, despite purposely mocking her every once in a while, he was very gentle and even apologized to her when the others wouldn't do so.

That was one thing she liked about him. But it was also one thing she was unnerved about.

She couldn't understand what was going in her familiar's mind. Sure, he would show emotions here and now, but, most of the time, he gave the impression that he was an empty shell; that he was supposed to be dead and not alive.

Another thing disturbed her: his way of fighting.

Needless to say, the way he fought was downright unorthodox and unnerving. The way he laughed, the insane look on his face sent shivers down her spine. She didn't like seeing that version of Add. It was the equivalent of staring into death, only a psychopathic version. It was as if you're guaranteed to lose by the time you've picked a fight with him.

However, there was another thing she liked about him; it was his sleeping face. Whenever Add slept, Louise would sometimes look at her familiar. He had such a peaceful expression, but also... very frail. She noticed that every time he'd fallen asleep, he would hug a pile of hay as if trying to comfort himself from a terrible nightmare. Not to mention, he talks in his sleep which mostly consisted of "sorry", and "mother".

She thought that something bad happened to his mother; something bad enough for him to be so... broken.

She wasn't even sure which side to believe in.

The side of Add being a complete psycho, the side of Add being empty, or the side of Add being a kind yet troublemaking person?

Her thoughts were disrupted by the time the merchant came out.

The merchant brought out a golden sword, which he claimed was made by a famous alchemist mage: Lord Schvert of Germania.

"This would be three thousand gold," said the merchant.

"Three thousand?! You can buy a nice house and garden with a forest for that much!" said Louise. Add grabbed the sword and gave it a test swing. He gave out a disgusted "tsk", and walked towards a wall.

"A sword like this? It wouldn't even last one strike," Add mocked. The merchant was flabbergasted at him, including Louise.

"What do you mean? Don't you know who Lord Schvert is?!" proclaimed the merchant in shocked horror. This included Louise.

"A sword this wide and long is enough to defeat an enemy without a problem," said Louise. Add rolled his eyes. Obviously, they don't know that gold is a very fragile property; one that this sword is completely made out of. The gold pro- oh, it isn't like you would bother to read.

"Give me something buyable for one hundred gold," said Add.

"Well... Fine," said the merchant as he'd looked through a barrel of weapons. He brought out a blade which emitted a strange... aura. By the time Add held it, his eyes widened in shock. The energy flowing through the blade was similar to dark el. He held a sword similar to this before. The same sword that created the long gash on his chest.

"Conwell?" Add called out. The sword began shaking violently, causing Louise to stand back.

"Wh-what's going on?" asked Louise. The hilt then began to move, and a rusty old voice echoed from it. It was as if the hilt was moving like a mouth.

"Ah, that's a name I haven't heard in a LOOONG time. That name is simply my alias. My true name is Derflinger, at your service partner! Call me Derf," said the sword. Add dropped it, before giving the sword a long glare.

"Hey, that hurts you know! Swords have feelings too, pard'ner," complained the sword.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be destroyed, along with Elbrat?" growled Add. Louise and the merchant took a step back from Add's sudden hostility.

"Elbrat? Who's that?" asked Derflinger. Add's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't you remember Elsword? Aisha? Rena? Chung? Raven? Ara? Elesis? Lu? Ciel? Rose? E... Eve?" asked Add. His throat got stuck on Eve's name.

"Hm... Nope, don't know them. I was in this shop for a long time," answered Derf. Add stayed silent and looked at Louise. His eyes were of both pain and disbelief.

"We're taking this," said Add. Louise could only nod, and the two left the shop.

"Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Chung, Ara, Elesis, Lu, Ciel, Rose, and Eve? Who are they?" asked Louise.

They were in her room again, and Louise was curious to know who these people are. Add simply stayed silent, not even moving saying a word. Louise wanted to pry further, but the blade stopped her from doing so.

"Hey, I'm not normally one to butt into people's business, but ya gotta give my pardn'er some slack," said Derf. Louise wisely nodded, but she was displeased. On their way home, the sword and Add seemingly talked to each other, had a little story telling session. The two knew about something that she didn't; and that annoyed her. She was supposed to be his master.

"Add? Are you there?" asked Kirche. Before Louise could react, the door burst open. Kirche and a blue haired girl, Tabitha, came in. Kirche was holding the same Golden Sword from before.

"Add, there you are! Look, I have a gift for you," said Kirche, handing the sword to Add. Add stared at the sword in disgust.

"What's the meaning of this, Zerbst?" asked Louise with a hard edge of anger.

"I just happened to find a sword befittin Add, so I'm giving it to him as a present."

"So you followed us?"

"How pathetic. You couldn't even buy him such a cheap sword. I heard this sword was a masterpiece from Germania. The best swords and women come from Germania. There's no way a Tristein woman like you can be a match."

"Hmph! I'm sure you've flirted with every man in Germania that nobody bothered to deal with you, and that's why you came to study abroad in a neighbouring country!" shouted Louise.

"Wasn't that a mouthful?"

"It's the truth."

"Stop it, the two of you. Besides, this "masterpiece" you say? It's absolute trash. This is GOLD we're talking about, not diamond, steel nor iron. It's not even copper or bronze, or even brass," mocked Add. To prove his point, he stood from his spot and slammed the sword to the wall. The sword instantly shattered to pieces, causing Kirche to widen her eyes.

"How?!" asked Kirche. Add rolled his eyes.

"Gold has one of the weakest foundation of all materials to be used as the base of a sword's blade. While being shiny and expensive, it's merely used for decoration, rituals or some shit like that," answered Add. "Besides, I prefer this sword. Right? Conwell," said Add.

"Whatever, plus," answered Derf. At this, Kirche's eyes widened.

"Is that an Intelligent Sword?" asked Kirche. Add nodded then shook his head.

"We have some training to do, Conwell. I'm going to try something out," said Add.

"You got it pardn'er," said Derf. Add rolled his eyes, and left through the window.

He safely landed on the grass and drew Derf. With the new mana flowing in his vein, he imagined that one move Elbrat, before he met Conwell, has landed on him before: Armaggeddon Blade.

"Armageddon!" shouted Add. The burst of mana pursed through Derf, who began shouting in joy.

"Holy Founder, pardn'er! How do you have this much mana in you? Wait, not too much! Anymore, and I will-"

"Blade!" finished Add, thrusting the sword forwards. A bright red aura began to cover the blade, and formed a gigantic form of it. It was the length of a car, and the width of 6 feet. At this, Add smiled a bit. Derf, on the other hand, was panting really hard.

 **Let the experiments begin.**


	3. Show Off

**After discovering the existence of Derf, who Add insists on calling it as "Conwell," Louise was downright exhausted.** It's true that she's wanted a powerful familiar, but a familiar to be stronger than her in terms of magic, it was a little embarrassing. Wait, SCIENCE, as her familiar would say.

Her familiar both made her proud and really infuriated to no end. She was content on how obedient he was, and how he openly rejected her archrival; even expressing his disgust towards her. Not only that, he's been looking after her. True, he would tease her here and there, even to the point of pissing her off, but he would glare at any of those who would call Louise as "Zero". This made her happy, but also uncomfortable.

What infuriated her, however, is his frequency to distance himself from people. A lot of her classmates, and even a few of the familiars tried to open up to Add. Add would instantly shoot them down or find an excuse to avoid talking to them.

Despite all of the attempts, only one person has managed to get close to him: Siesta the Maid.

That was the one fact that Louise could never accept.

A commoner, of all people, has managed her familiar, the very same familiar who had a crazed look in his face when he fought, and a cold and troublemaking attitude outside of battle, to open up.

"Grr, first a non human being managed to get him to open up, NOW a commoner. This is unfair!" shouted Louise to her pillow.

She buried her head to the pillow closer, before looking up. Why was she this curious about him in the first place?

Sure, her familiar was certainly handsome enough, but he looks very frail. He looked terrifying when he fought, and is certainly annoying.

But why did her heart throb every time she'd think of him? She was about to shout some profanities about him again, but was halted to a stop when she heard the door opening.

She quickly fixed herself, and turned to the door where Add stood with a bored expression. He was carrying a laundry basket with Louise's clothes.

"Here, I'm done," reported Add with the same monotone voice. He set the basket next to the drawer, before laying to bed.

...

Weird.

Usually, Add would tease her before going to bed. Something's wrong tonight.

"Hey, familiar, what's wrong?" asked Louise. Add grumbled something incoherent.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Louise pressed further.

"That fucking whore tried to make a move with me, and almost raped me," growled Add. Louise flinched at his tone. He must be VERY mad. On the other hand, Louise felt unreasonable anger bubble in her chest. She felt her head heating up, and wanted to march into Kirche's room and blast her to pieces.

"Oi, oi, why don't you just take her, pardn'er? She's pretty well bosomed, you know. The lady's lady!" teased Derf. Add growled again, and a spark of electricity ran across his body.

"Want to learn a lesson, Conwell?" growled Add. Surprisingly, Derf shut up. Yep, Add was very mad.

Louise decided to press the issue tomorrow.

* * *

Louise forgot to ask the next day. Why was that? Well, one look to Add's face said it all. He had a weary expression, as if he just recently got out of a nightmare. His eyes were puffy and red; it seems like he cried through the night.

Louise felt angry at herself for not noticing. How was he able to cry and for her not to notice? She tried to approach, and ask Add what's wrong, but Add kept shaking his head.

Louise gave up, but obviously she would press this later. She would ask Add what's wrong if he's all okay.

"Stay outside for now, and get some air, alright?" said Louise with worry laced in her voice. Add simply shook his head. He was in a sorry state, and Louise could feel her heart breaking at the sight.

Wait, why was she feeling this for her familiar? She already had a fiancé, and yet...

Louise shook her head, and smiled.

"I'll see you later, Add," said Louise. Add smiled back, but it seemed forced.

* * *

Throughout the class, Louise's mind kept drifting away to Add.

There was so many things going on in her mind, such as how little she knows about her familiar's past.

From what she can gather, her familiar is insane. Perhaps, mentally unstable. Whenever Louise tried to ask Add with something in accordance to the latter's past, the latter kept avoiding the topic.

It annoyed her to no end. What happened to his mother? Who were the people he mentioned from the time they've entered the shop? Why did he choke when he mentioned Eve's name?

"Miss Valliere, no daydreaming in class!" scolded her teacher.

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted Louise. That settles it. She's going to have her familiar tell his past tonight, no matter what.

* * *

Nevermind whatever she has decided to vow. Add still had that weary expression, and it even seemed gloomier. She was about to ask what was wrong, but Add beat her to it.

"Who's Count Mott?" asked Add with a voice just above a whisper. Louise was taken aback from his sudden question. Deciding to entertain him a bit, she told him everything she knew about Count Mott; excluding the place where he lived.

"So, he wanted Siesta to be his concubine, huh..." growled Add. "She's too young too..." Unstoppable jealousy struck Louise.

"Ohh, I think your master is jealous," teased Derf.

"Shut up, you stupid sword!" shouted Louise, and caused Derf to explode by accident.

"I'll be out for a walk, don't come with me," said Add before leaving the room. Louise simply stared at her familiar, frustrated that she wasn't able to help her familiar again.

* * *

That night, she was sitting at the table. She kept glancing to the side where Add would usually sit and leave his food to waste. That actually made her wonder why Add never touched his meal. It was as if he had something bad against it.

"He's not back at dinner too, huh," muttered Louise to no one.

"Oh, where's Add?" asked a voice she knows too well. She turned around to see Kirche with a tray of food.

"What's that?" asked Louise.

"Oh, I was feeling bad for him. So, I've decided to give him part of my meal," answered Kirche.

"Won't work. He won't eat at all," said Louise with worry. True, she thinks that it'll help lessen her expenses if ever, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't get worried over her familiar's health. "Also trying to bait him with food, eh? Don't go feeding other people's familiar without a hint of permission!"

"I can't bait him if he's not here. Where did he go?" asked Kirche.

"He's out for a walk... Where is he, wasting time like this?" answered Louise.

"By the way, he asked me for directions to Count Mott's manor earlier just 30 minutes before dinner," said Guiche.

"Count Mott?!" shouted Louise in fear. So that's why Add asked her who Count Mott was. However, no matter how powerful Add can be, he can never beat Count Mott. The latter is stronger than he!

"Maybe he got fed up with you, and decided to serve a different noble?" asked Kirche who was actually curious as well.

"That's not it!" shouted Louise, turning to leave for Count Mott's mansion.

* * *

Upon reaching the mansion, Add cracked his knuckles. He didn't know why he was doing here. He's always thought that he no longer cares for anyone. All he knew was destruction, yet here he is about to bust out Siesta out of being a concubine.

He wanted to leave, to turn back now. But something held him here, forcing him to move. Was it his remaining humanity perhaps? Or was it...

 **His mother's dying wish?**

"Ready, pardn'er?" asked Derf. Add growled.

"Let it rip," he said with a growl. He let his dynamos go wild, and he raised his hand. He's currently preparing a skill he's used so many times before.

"Particle Accel!" shouted Add. His dynamos began generating electricity, and the loud cracking of it caused many guards to step out of the palace.

"Hey, who are you?!" shouted a guard.

"Your worst damn nightmare!" answered Add as he'd let the blast go off. The powerful explosion blasted the gates open, and pushed all the guards away. Add chuckled at the beautiful sight he's created before walking towards the steps of the manor. He and a certain noble have a few words to deal with. But first.

"Seal of Time," muttered Add. Now, he can fight without holding back. With his signature Cheshire grin, he crashed the door open.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?!" shouted a noble with a weird moustache. He's looked to the side and saw a girl he knows too well.

"Is this everything you've fucking got Count Mott? Your dogs and guards are merely child's play! They were nothing but toys I could destroy within mere seconds," boasted Add.

"Guards!" shouted the noble. "You're a foolish peasant. I'm Mott the Surge, a triangle-class mage." The noble waved his wand to the side, and the water from the vase came bursting out. The water hit Add in the face, and formed several swords with it. The swords flew through the air, and just a few seconds before it hit Add, an annoying girl's voice came rushing in.

"Add!" shouted Louise. An explosion occurred hitting both Add and the sword. Add growled.

"Get out of this brat! This is something two adults have to deal with," shouted Add.

"Stop, Add! This doesn't have anything to do with you, just give up on the maid!"

"Leave me alone, you damned brat! What do you know, huh?!" shouted Add stomped his foot on the ground. Lightning shot from the sky, hitting him. With the power he was blessed upon, he begun levitating in the air.

"This is..." muttered Kirche.

"Only foolish nobles will see peasants as tools. How about you experience what WE'VE experienced, huh?!"

"You talk too much, just die!" shouted the noble and began forming several ice swords.

"Don't make me laugh!" shouted Add, before raising his hand. The swords shot forwards, causing Louise to shout again. However, the dynamos cracked spacetime that caused the swords to disintegrate into oblivion. "You call yourself a triangle-class mage? Something like this is simply a beginner's skill, hell even Elsword can do something better than this!"

Add accelerated forwards, causing Count Mott to panic. The water turned into several ice spikes, and began raining down on Add.

Add, on the other hand, simply dodged this spikes and flew up into the air.

"I'll give you this, Count Mott. Have a taste of one of my true abilities!" shouted Add before raising his hand. Overwhelming energy engulfed the mansion, causing the whole place to shake. Everyone in the vicinity, except for Add, fell on their knees to look at the being before them.

"Such.. power! Just who are you?!" shouted Count Mott.

"Just a mere peasant, you royal pig," answered Add with venom laced in his voice. He was feeling that his dynamos are about to finish on their preparations, so he glared down at the person beneath him.

"You are now about to feel the pain I've went through. The pain all the peasants have gone through. The pain of whipping us, the pain of raping us, the pain of starving us, the pain of abusing us, the pain of destroying us, the pain of taking us away from our families, the pain of killing our families, the pain of every. SINGLE. TORTURE. YOU'VE. INFLICTED. DOWN. ON. US," shouted Add. He didn't notice, but tears flowed through his eyes. He slammed the space beneath him, and it cracked.

The crack grew larger, and formed a beautiful yet terrifying sight. Everyone in the vicinity has simply seen this on books, and wished to see something like this. Now they were, and they were beyond terrified. Spacetime has cracked under Add's command. Suddenly, the pink, blue, violet and black energy swirled around Add's fist from the crack.

Add shot down and smacked Count Mott in the face.

 **"Paranoia"**

After inflicting the damage, Add sat on the floor. Before him stood Count Mott who was being mentally attacked and stared blankly at empty space before him.

* * *

"Add!" shouted Louise. How could she be so selfish; be so stupid? All these time, Add has been giving clues. The reason why he opened up to Siesta, a maid, a peasant. The reason why he opened up to Derf. The reason why he seemed so insane. The reason why he almost never had any emotions. The reason why he cried in his sleep and called out his mother. The reason why he was so distant.

 **The reason is that Add has gone through what a peasant would except it was even worse.**

Louise felt guilty of herself. She ordered Add around without even feeling guilty about it. She just simply saw him as a tool; the same mentality of the noble she hates. In the end, she wasn't anyone different from them.

Now, all sorts of emotions went through her mind.

One side of her was telling her to go away. She was utterly terrified at how powerful her familiar is. He had the power to manipulate time, and even created a crack in spacetime.

But another side was telling her to run by his side. Unfortunately, that side was stronger.

"Add!" shouted Louise. She held Add in her arms. She checked Add's vital signs; all of them were clear. The familiar was fast asleep. Tears were stained on his cheeks, and he had a very pained expression.

"Is he alright?!" asked Kirche, who managed to catch up. Tabitha turned to Count Mott, and her shocked expression was almost revealed.

"Count Mott... Mentally attacked," said Tabitha. Louise turned to Tabitha in confusion. Tabitha pointed to Count Mott, and Louise turned her head.

Before her was a sight she'd never thought existed in her life.

The noble she's hated was staring at blank space. His pupils were almost nowhere to be seen, and tears were flowing through his eyes. Then, he began to shout and his pupils appeared once again.

"Dear Founder!" cried Count Mott who closed his eyes and began sobbing like a baby. "Please forgive me, please forgive me, please forgive me," was all he could chant. Louise's eyes widened, and her sane part was more terrified of Add now. Tabitha and Kirche tried to calm him down, but to no use.

"I'll return Siesta back, and tell whoever has decided to come over here to ask what's going on was that I was experiencing night terrors and went ballistic. I'll tell my guards to do the same as well. I'll personally apologize to the families of my mistresses, and send them back. Just please... Leave me alone," sobbed Count Mott. Louise's eyes widened again along with Kirche and Tabitha. Whatever Count Mott has seen must be terrifying enough to bring a noble down to his/her knees.

Without asking any further questions, the four left the manor with Siesta who was overjoyed of being freed, but saddened at the same time after learning of Add's past.

* * *

By the time Add has awoken, Louise was staring at him with an angry expression.

"I'm going to need to punish you, you know? Attacking a Noble like that out of nowhere, that was beyond crazy!" shouted Louise. Add growled, and scratched the back of his head. He was already feeling embarrassed just from remembering what happened.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to tell me," said Add who got up of the hay, and looked through the wardrobe to prepare Louise's clothes.

"Hey... Were you a peasant before?" asked Louise. Add stopped from his tracks, and turned to his master. Ah. He was certainly loud, wasn't he?

"... Yeah," answered Add. If he denied now, it would only lead to problems Add isn't willing to face.

"I... see. Then I'll forgive you. Just for this instance," said Louise. Add turned back to the wardrobe, hiding his smile. His habit to tease his master was certainly going up again.

"Yeah, yeah, do what you wish," said Add before turning to dress the little devil before him.

Then moments later, Add was training in the courtyard. Apparently, there was an exhibition about to happen, and that all second-year students are expected to attend.

Right now, Add was thinking of possibilities of what kind of show he can deliver. Sure, Stardust Shower would do the trick, but he doesn't want to bust out that move just for a fashion show. Maximum Strike would do as well, but the vibrations will certainly kill a normal human being. Gravity Buster is DEFINITELY out of the story. Paranoia is a BIG no. He can only use that move when he's either destroying a dimension or to amplify damage and mental destruction to whoever he's fighting.

Moonlight Rhapsody maybe? No. That would inflict mental attacks to everyone around him. Particle Accel? Too destructive.

Add sighed.

He couldn't believe that he was having so much trouble on choosing what trick he should perform. All of his moves are destructive, and would cost the stage. Hell, he isn't even bringing Void Field yet and it was already hard.

"Hey pardn'er, why not try using me?" asked Derf. Add pondered. Right now, he let his dynamos do whatever they wish. He's programmed his dynamos to have a will of their own, so they were currently playing tag with the rest of the familiars.

"Why not, I suppose," said Add. He picked up Derf and felt something glow on his left hand. He positioned himself in a way he's about to stab forwards. Several students then began to surround him which caused him to heave a sigh.

"Great, an audience. Don't fail me, Conwell," said Add.

"For the last time, I am not- aahn," said Derf. While Add was channelling his mana to Derf, an idea came to mind. This idea was so good, he stopped channelling energy to Derf.

"Eh? Pardn'er what's-"

"Ssh. I have a plan. That involves not letting our spectators see," said Add, saying his last sentence louder than the first. Several of the students groaned in disappointment and left.

"Mister Add?" asked a voice. Add turned to face the speaker, and saw the maid.

"Ah, Siesta."

The maid nodded her head, and bowed down.

"Thank you, for saving me before. You've helped me more than I can ever repay you," said Siesta.

"Ah, it's no big deal. Also, just call me Add."

Siesta raised her head, and sweetly smiled at Add.

"Then, Add," said Siesta. She quickly approached Add and planted a kiss on his cheek. She quickly turned away and ran while yelling "good luck for the exhibition".

"Anyways, pardn'er. Ready to go?" asked Derf. He knew better than to tease Add.

"Yup," said Add, rubbing his cheek.

* * *

The next day was the exhibition. Shocking, I know.

"Gah. So Princess Henrietta is here? What a weird name," muttered Add.

"Ssh!" scolded Louise. They were outside of the school, waiting for Princess Henrietta to show up. By the time her chariot came, somewhat announced her presence. The chariot stopped, and out came the princess herself.

"Ugh. She looks like that one school idol from that one universe I've rested in. Machi was it?" thought Add.

Depsite that, everyone was cheering for her. Except for a certain Germanian girl.

* * *

That night, Louise was getting angry at Add. The latter wasn't showing nor obeying her orders to show his performance for tomorrow.

"What's gotten into you? You would obey me all the time," growled Louise. Add simply shrugged.

"Unless you want your room to be demolished within seconds, then sure," said Add. At this, Louise's eyes widened.

"No, no, no! Alright, just don't embarrass me tomorrow."

"Alrighty then, princess," teased Add. Louise huffed. Then, the two heard someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it in this hour?" asked Louise. Add shrugged, and opened the door. The person in question suddenly barged in and quickly closed the door behind her. Louise was staring at the intruder in shock.

"Who-who are you?" asked Louise.

"It's been a while... Louise Francoise!" said the intruder, before hugging Add's master. Add simply raised an eyebrow, chuckling at his own demented joke.

"Your highness!" said Louise.

"Louise, Louise. My old friend Louise..." said Princess Henrietta. At this point, Add was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. Something about "old friend" Louise applied to a different context.

"You should not, Princess! To come to such a humble abode by yourself," said Louise as she'd kneeled before her.

"Stop those formalities, Louise Francoise," said Henrietta. "We are friends, are we not?"

"Princess, those words are too much for me..."

"Just stand up already. If a formality tells you to stop the formalities then you better stop. It offends them sometimes you know," said Add who was rubbing the back of his head. Louise looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you to know?" asked Louise. Henrietta turned as well, who was sizing Add with her eyes.

Add rolled his eyes. Did this girl just forget what he went through? Oh well.

"I've served a Queen of a race before. To tell the truth, she would slap me every time I'd treat her with formality," groaned Add. However, he quickly chuckled afterwards. His memories with his Nasod Queen were one of the fondest memories he has.

"A queen of a race?" asked Henrietta who was rather surprised.

"The name's Add, this little brat's familiar. Nice to meet you," said Add nonchalantly.

"He-"

"Then, my name is Henrietta de Tristain. Thank you for taking care of my friend for all this time," said Henrietta, before slightly bowing.

"Eh. No biggie."

"Princess.."

"Sorry. Ever since father passed away, I haven't had anyone that I could open my heart to," said Henrietta. Those words struck Add right into his core. He knew how it felt after all. Until now, he hasn't opened up to anyone; except to Conwell. He was simply entertained with the maid, and allowed her company. Then again, he might've accidentally blurted out his past during his rage.

Deciding that this was a matter he shouldn't be dwelling with, he sat on the hay and just listened on their conversation.

Time came when they have to part. While it was melancholic, it made Add sad. The two still had time to see each other. For Add, he can never see the Queen he loved so much.

"Mr. Add, do your best tomorrow," said Henrietta. This caught Add off guard which made him smile at the princess. He nodded his head as an answer. "Freedom is the best thing after all, huh?" She muttered silently. Louise didn't manage to hear it, but Add did. He saw the expression on the princess; a solemn one. The same expression his Nasod Queen wore before. He then saw a split-image of Eve. He sighed and patted the princess' head which surprised the two girls before him. He gently caressed her head which made her cheeks flush red; the same reaction Eve would've done.

"Wh-w-hwhat are you doi-?!" Louise was cut off when Add began to speak.

"You know, my queen went through a similar experience. Her task was a lot harder though, it was practically impossible," said Add. Henrietta's eyes widened then softened. They glimmer with hope.

"What... happened to her?" asked Henrietta. At this, Add smiled. This was his fondest memory after all: Watching the Nasod Race reviving together with Eve.

"She finished her task in the end. She didn't have any freedom to slack around, you know? She always had her mind on her job, never looking at other. She was always putting her duties ahead before her well being... It was, well, annoying," said Add. "But in the end, she's achieved what she's always wanted to achieve."

At this, Henrietta's solemn expression turned into more of a hopeful one.

"I see. Then, I hope I'll be able to do the same," said Henrietta.

"You will. Good night, Princess," said Add, removing her hand from her head. Henrietta nodded.

"Good night, you two," said Henrietta in a much more lively tone. She left, leaving a baffled Louise and a bored Add behind.

"How did you know?" asked Louise. Add smiled at her.

"I've seen that face every time I look at the mirror," answered Add rather vaguely. It wasn't meant to be taken literally; it was meant to be taken metaphorically.

After all, there was almost no real difference between Add and his Queen.

* * *

Morning came, and the exhibition started. For Add, the exhibition was downright... Boring. Then came their turn.

"Next up... Miss Louise de La Valliere!" said the Announcer.

"Here it goes," said Add, suddenly grabbing Louise in a princess carry.

"H-hey wait!" she tried to complain.

"Seal of Time," Add muttered silently.

 **"Dynamos, Conwell, Execute Plan: Uproar!"**

"For the last time, it's Derf not Conwell!" shouted Derf.

The dynamos whirled, while Derf glowed. Add shot through from the tent they were in, and began sailing through the sky.

Here was Add's magnificent magic show. Excuse me, SCIENCE. Show. With some magic on Derf's part.

Derf summoned several copies of itself and began sailing through the air on Add's sides. They were rotating around him as some sort of guard which surprised Louise. What surprised her even further was there were two gigantic magical circles forming on the side of the crowd.

"Rage Cutter!" shouted Add. The magical circles glowed red, and blades shot out from the ground.

"Stardust Shower!" shouted Add. Above the magical circles, dimensional gates formed. Compressed gravity balls fell from the gate, colliding with the copies of Derf. Every time the two forces collided, it would explode into a beautiful display of art: a make-shift firework show.

The crowd, including the judges, went wild. They were enjoying the show more than they could've ever imagined. Louise's eyes were sparkling with pride and pure amazement.

"Introduce ourselves, I'll take it from here. If you're going to say what type I am, say I'm an Esper who uses science that can rival magic," said Add. Louise nodded her head, and she was set down on the stage. The firework show was still ongoing.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. And that is my familiar, Add. His type is an Esper who uses Science that can rival magic!" Add landed in front of the stage, the fireworks show ending. The sky suddenly turned red, and several copies of Derf emerged from the sides.

The copies were mirages so it ended up being a light show instead.

His dynamos began to form a mirage of an orchestra in front of him. Next to it was a typical band group. Add's voice was then amplified.

 **"PUT ON YOUR WAR PAINT!"**

The crowd went wild, and the judges' and Louise's eyes went wide.

 **"You are a brick TIED to me that's DRAGGING ME DOWN.**

 **Strike a MATCH and I'll BURN you to the ground.**

 **We are the jack-o-lanterns in JULY,**

 **Setting FIRE to the SKY.**

 **He-here COMES this RISING TIDE**

 **SO COME ON!"**

At this, the crowd began to get even livelier. This strange mix of music was pleasant to their ears, and Add's singing voice was something to get addicted to.

 **"PUT ON YOUR WAR PAINT!"**

On this point, the crowd got into the groove and began clapping and stomping along.

 **"Cross WALKS and crossed HEARTS and HOPE-TO-DIES,**

 **Silver clouds with grey LININGS.**

 **So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked** ;

 **One MANIAC at a time we will take it back.**

 **You know TIME CRAWLS ON when you're waiting FOR THE SONG TO START,**

 **So dance ALONE to the beat of your HEART."**

Several students stood up and began to dance.

 **"HEY YOUNG BLOOD!**

 **Doesn't it FEEL like our TIME is RUNNING OUT?**

 **I'm gonna CHANGE you like a REMIX.**

 **Then I'll RAISE you like a PHOENIX.**

 **Wearing OUR vintage MISERY.**

 **No, I think it LOOKED a little BETTER on ME.**

 **I'm gonna CHANGE you like a REMIX.**

 **Then I'll RAISE you like a PHOENIX."**

After the end of the chorus, Add went silent. The instrumental began to fade; the exhibition was over, and the prize winner has already been determined.

Or so, Louise would like to think. Add suddenly straightened his back and began to look around. He turned to the other side of the school.

"Tsk, we're being attacked at this time," growled Add. He accelerated forwards, causing Louise to shout his name. Being the "disciplined" master, Louise followed her familiar.

* * *

Well, let's just say Louise didn't regret looking like a fool.

Before her was a massive golem who was currently in combat with Add. She was seriously wondering why anyone hasn't noticed this golem appearing out of nowhere. Despite that, she was in awe.

Any opponent will be afraid, even terrified of the being in front of them. But for Add, he was laughing along as he fought. She saw Add dish out moves she'd never seen before.

Such moves that people would consider magic, but it isn't really magic.

No, it was something more complicated. More powerful.

It was Science.

Add raised his hand, and spacetime seemed to ripple around the golem. Within a second, the golem's arm was torn off.

"Oh come on! That was just a fucking active, I haven't even used ANY of my special spacetime actives, damn it. How weak are you supposed to be?!" cackled Add.

At this, Louise's eyes widened.

Then just as fast, Add was swatted out of the air like a bug, and crashed into the tower.

"Golem!" shouted the mage. The golem slammed its fist to the tower, allowing for the mage to infiltrate the building. But that was something far from Louise's concern.

"Add!" shouted Louise, running towards the falling body of Add. She was scared. Was she going to lose Add?

Then suddenly, Add flipped mid-air. He landed perfectly on his dynamos, and looked up at the golem who was already retreating. He still had his crazed look on his face. Actually, he looked even happier.

Louise sighed in relief. At this rate, she's going to have a heart attack because of him. However, right now, she wasn't in the very least terrified of her familiar. In fact, she was charmed even further. By the time the golem left, Louise ran to her familiar to check up on him.

The more she got closer, the more her heart beat faster. It got even faster when Add began to double over, and fell down.

"Add!" she shouted. By the time she approached her familiar, he was already fast asleep.


	4. Wavering and Rebellion

**Hahahahaaaa... I'm back from my 2 months break. Sorry for not posting in a long time. Lunacy, Nightmare, and IPR:M will resume next next week. By that time, I'll be free from my workload. Thank you for waiting for this fic to update ^^**

 **Anyways, I'd like to welcome these people to our family~ Hope you enjoy your stay!**

 **odjn, heartlessdevil666, Shad7000, zodiakdemon, NepetaAndTerezi, Noah the Dark Esper, Grey1997, AzureLux, blaze837, AkumaESPer, LoupGarou353, Thecronus213, Necrodragon2020, hell sekirei reaper, and ChillingLord.**

 **That's a LONG list. Welcome to the family guys! :D**

 **Anyways, without further adieu, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Add has officially deemed that this dimension is probably JUST as crazy as HE is.** Wait, maybe they are a LOT crazier.

Despite the commotion happening yesterday, everyone seems to be living their life per usual. It was as if a huge behemoth of a golem attacking the school in the middle of the day was something normal for them. I mean, even ADD can see what's clearly wrong here. Why not them?

Then again, he IS living in a world full of complicated bullshit.

Add heaved a sigh. Since the teachers were still busy patching up the wall Add accidentally tore apart, they were having a self-study session. Louise was busy reading into her book, while Add simply closed his eyes. He was remembering his times back in his world.

And boy, does he miss it so.

Right now, he was remembering the time when he was still the person named "Add". Said person would constantly tease the Nasod Queen, and be in a constant battle with a certain red-haired upstart.

Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted by another red-haired upstart. Or whore, I should say.

"Hey, Add~ Wanna taste these fruits from Germania? They're really tasty, you know!" said Kirche. Add rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather not, thank you," answered Add before plopping a book right in front of his face. He could imagine his master smiling right now from his demeanour.

"But I'm bored. Well, the whole thief hubbub means no time to hold classes, apparently. You know, Princess Henrietta may have to take the responsibility of the situation."

Add heard Louise huff in a soft low tone.

"The reason why Fouquet sneaked in was because they pulled the few guards to guard the Princess, right? Not only that, she visited the institution while ignoring the objections from her advisors."

'"Princess..."

 _This world is full of bullshit too, huh,"_ thought Add.

He heard the door open, and a voice calling out for both his master and Tabitha.

"Let's go, Add," said Louise. Add huffed, and followed suite.

* * *

Once they've entered the office, Add could barely manage to suppress his smile. Before him was none other than the thief from the day before: Fouquet. She was standing next to the old guy, who he presumed must be the Headmaster of the school.

"If you're going to have another identity, make it right. Well, I'll play along," snickered Add.

"Sssh!" said Louise. She then turned to Kirche. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, it sounds fun."

"Ahem. Upon questioning various folks around town, we have gathered intel of a suspicious shadow entering and leaving a deserted shack deep in the woods-"

"Going right into the cliche'd plot already huh? Boring," thought Add while sighing.

"From those testimonies, I've attempted to sketch it out," said Fouquet, passing it to the headmaster. The headmaster then showed it to them. Add simply raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently, Fouquet is just as good as Ara in terms of sketching," chuckled Add.

"Let's report this to the castle now. Let's have them deliver royal guards there," said a teacher.

"Do that, then Fouquet will notice. Right?" said Add, winking at Fouquet. The latter jerked a little from the shock before maintaining her composure. This action went unnoticed by the others; except for Add of course.

"R-right, I suppose," answered Fouquet.

"Very well said, Familiar. Then, let's take the Staff of Destruction back with our own hands to regain the Institute's honor tarnished by that thief. Raise your staffs who wishes to join the challenge!" said the headmaster. No one rose their staffs among the teachers; except for Louise.

"I will go!"

"Miss Valliere!" commented a teacher.

"I will go as well," said Kirche.

"Zerbst!"

"I can't afford to lose to a Valliere," answered Kirche.

"You..."

"Tabitha?" All eyes turned to the blue haired girl. "You don't have to; this is a problem between the two of us."

"That's exactly why she's going though," thought Add.

"Then, I will leave it to the three of you. These two saw Fouquet, and Tabitha is a Chevalier Knight at such a young age."

At this, Add rolled his eyes. Please. He knew a certain magical girl who was dubbed as "The Prodigy of Magic" and was thousands of leagues ahead of any the students here.

"Furthermore, Miss Zerbst is from an established military family in Germania. I also hear that her flame magic is very strong as well. And... Miss Valleire over here is a daughter of the Valliere family, which had several excellent mages, and... well... She has a very bright future."

The headmaster was about to speak again, but a crack of electricity silenced the room.

"Say it again, please," said Add who was blankly staring at the headmaster. The empty emotion present on his face sent several shivers down their spine. Louise, on the other hand, was happy that her familiar defended her from possible humiliation.

"Err- The Institute of Magic will be looking forward for your success!" said the Headmaster. The three rose their wands while Add rolled his eyes.

"Old Osman, I will serve as their guide," said Fouquet. Add let his smile out this time.

"This girl is planning something. I like it," thought Add. Luckily, no one noticed.

* * *

The ride to the "shack" as Derf would call it was... Rather boring. No one spoke. Except for Kirche making a move on Add again. Add growled and flew in the air.

"I'll settle here instead, thank you," said Add.

"No fair, darling!" shouted Kirche.

* * *

They've reached the shack. Add was set out near the shack. The girls wanted him to scout it out, and he reluctantly followed. Seeing there was no one inside, Add had a devious smile. He positioned himself in a way where he's preparing a punch with his right fist.

"Add?!" shouted Louise.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's!" shouted Add, gathering the electrical energy around him. "Johnny!" He cackled, letting loose of the electricity around him forwards. The shack didn't handle it so well. I mean, it was torn to half.

"Fouuund you!" He shrieked, seeing the Staff of Destruction; or should I say, the "Destroyer"? He picked up the White Cannon that once belonged to the White Prince of Hamel. How was he able to pick it up, you may ask? His dynamos were altering the gravity around the cannon, making it easier for Add to lift and move about.

Still, there was a question swirling in his mind.

"Why the fuck are you here?" thought Add, giving the cannon a few swings. He was really confused at its existence. I mean, why was it here in the first place?

Suddenly, a golem appeared out of nowhere.

"A golem!" shouted Louise.

Tabitha and Kirche instantly leapt into action, pointing their staffs at the behemoth golem. The two muttered a few gibberish lines, causing a fire and a tornado blasting upon it. Well, neither worked.

"We're no match for it at all!" said Kirche.

"Duh, it's an earth element!" shouted Add. Then, Louise casted a spell that got the golem's attention. "Run you brat!"

"No way, I'm a noble! You won't call someone a noble who turns her back from an enemy, one who can't use magic. I won't be called Louise the Zero forever!" shouted Louise. She raised her staff.

"Tiel Nidu! Thunder!" shouted Louise. Add knew it wasn't going to work. He set the Destroyed to the ground.

"Damn it, brat! Seal of Time, Reverse Circle!" shouted Add. He cracked spacetime behind him after casting his first move. He entered the gate and reappeared right in front of Louise. He released a dimensional ball which caused the Golem's incoming fist to explode.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" shouted Add.

"Get out of my way!" shouted Louise. With a burst of anger, Add slapped Louise with the strongest force he can muster.

"You're a fucking idiot for believing that you can't be a noble without being able to use magic! Who gives a flying fuck about Nobles and that bullshit?"

"But... People always make fun of me, it's frustrating. They'll make fun of me if I run away again! And I-"

"Then, I'll destroy those who make fun of you! No matter the cost and the situation, I will always protect you," growled Add, showing another expression he hasn't in a lifetime: Anger.

Why was he doing this for the little brat? Simple: He was seeing his younger self in her. And he hated it.

He hated weak people. Furthermore, he hated people who reminded him of him.

He hated them so much...

 **He's decided to protect them.**

Add turned around and raised his hand. Spacetime cracked in front of him, deteriorating the golem slowly but surely.

"Add, Louise, over here!" shouted Kirche. Add growled, causing a dimensional gate to open beneath Louise and make her land above Kirche.

"H-hey!" shouted Kirche.

"You girls get the fuck out of here!" shouted Add, flying into the air and started blasting down with his dynamos.

"Hey pardn'er, use me!" shouted Derf.

"Why the fuck not!" shouted Add, unsheathing Derf. "Don't underestimate me, Golem. I won't let you ruin my brat's day!"

He stabbed forwards, piercing right into the golem's "flesh". Several images of Derf appeared from all sides and struck him. After that, Add began swinging it around like a maniac; his runes glowing at the same time.

"Keheheh!" cackled Add as he'd flew in between the golem's legs. With one slash, he sliced one of its legs. Unfortunately, it grew as fast.

"Get away from Add!" shouted Louise who was struggling to hold the weight of the Destroyer on her hands. Apparently, she's found determination.

Well, she began swinging it around.

"That's not how you use it, you idiot!" shouted Add who shot towards Louise. He stabbed Derf to the ground, and grabbed Chung's destroyer. He brought it up his shoulders and pointed it at the Golem. His runes began to glow.

"I'll have to thank you for this, Mousey! Scare Chase!" shouted Add, launching a missile towards the golem.

The golem easily crumbled into pieces. He pushed Louise behind him and raised a hand.

"Reverse Stigma!" shouted Add, creating a shield around the falling debris towards them. He flicked his hand, causing the debris to suddenly transport back to its location before falling down.

"Darling!" shouted Kirche. She and Tabitha were running towards the two. Add groaned and sidestepped, causing Kirche to hug the air.

Miss Longueville appeared and was about to congratulate the group; that was until Add raised Destroyer and pointed it at her.

"Looks like I let this play for too long, Miss Longueville. You were about to kill my brat here. Give it up, Fouquet," growled Add. All eyes widened, while Fouquet sighed.

"So, you really did know all along, huh?" asked Fouquet who began fixing her hair then removed her glasses.

"Surrender now, and I'll make sure your death will be painless," threatened Add. At this, Fouquet raised an eyebrow.

"Surely, you don't know who you're dealing with," said Fouquet, causing the ground around them to rumble.

"No, I surely know who I'm dealing with. The reason why I'm telling you to surrender is you'll experience something far worse than a missile," mocked Add.

"And what is that?" asked Fouquet. At this, Add showed his Cheshire Grin.

"Look above you," said Add.

Everyone in the vicinity looked up, and was utterly shocked. There was a large sphere of purple energy forming above them.

"What's... that?" Louise called out.

"I'm ordering my dynamos to collect enough dimensional energy to cause the gravitational pull to strengthen. I tell you, those who went through it told me that it felt like utter hell," answered Add, his eyes glowing mischievously.

"I won't go down without a fight!" snapped Fouquet. Add shrugged.

"Your funeral," teased Add, pressing the trigger of the Destroyer. He released a missile which hit Fouquet faster than she could ever react to. She fell to the floor, completely unconscious. At this, Add laughed.

"Behold, Fouquet the CRUMBLING Dirt!"

* * *

When they've returned, Add urged the three to go on. Although, Louise tried to argue with his logic, Add shut her up by saying that no one will acknowledge a peasant's achievements.

Currently, he was outside the school grounds, roaming the seemingly empty streets. He was still in a daze, completely confused of how the Destroyer came to be in this world.

"It seems that the summoning spell isn't limited to human beings," thought Add.

That night, a party was held in celebration of the finding of the staff. Everyone was enjoying it except for a certain white haired fellow.

"What's wrong, pardn'er? There's a party going on," said Derf.

"Eh. Not the party type," answered Add.

"The daughter of Duke Valliere, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere has arrived!" shouted a person. All of the crowd was surprised at her stunning beauty. A few of the boys tried to take her hand, but she was moving towards the person that captured her heart:

Her familiar, Add.

"Fine feathers make fine birds, eh?" teased Louise.

"Oh, shut up!" scolded Louise. She turned to face Add who was looking at her with a dazed expression. "What are you standing there, looking dazed?"

Add rolled his shoulders in response. Behind them, the dance begun. Louise rose her hand to Add. Add raised an eyebrow, before smiling deviously.

"Then, let me get prepared," said Add as he'd snapped his fingers. All music stopped, and the lights dimmed.

"Wh-what are you?"

"Fancy a dance?" asked Add. Suddenly, the curtains were pulled back and the majestic light of the moon shined down upon the ball room. Everyone was shocked, and all the girls almost fainted.

There stood Add with a slick outfit. He was wearing an open tailcoat with a golden jewelled wing clipped on the left side. Beneath the tuxedo was a strange dark diamond-color polo which seemingly resembled some sort of webbing. He was wearing pants which shaped like flower petals on the end. The color scheme of his polo was a black smoothly turning into a dark shade of violet. His messy white hair was brushed to the side, giving him a clean look.

Needless to say, he looked like a noble. A VERY handsome one at that.

Add crouched with one knee, graciously accepting Louise's hand. It looks like his formal training session with Eve and Lu was FINALLY paying off.

Seriously, I shit you not how HORRIBLE it was to go through such an ordeal.

"It would be an honor, m'lady," said Add as he'd kissed the top of Louise's hand. Add could swear Louise's face turned to a bright red.

After that small performance, his dynamos then shot up to the ceiling and slowly lightened up the surroundings with a light blue colour to add to the atmosphere.

The others then began to play a peculiar beat. A song Add got addicted to while he was staying on a dimension called "Earth":

 **My Soul Your Beats**

However, it wasn't just ordinary piano; it was accompanied by orchestral music. Add stood up, gently leading the shocked Louise to the dance floor.

By the time the piano solo ended, Add began dancing with Louise following his lead. Needless to say, Louise was genuinely surprised.

"How did you learn how to dance like this?" asked Louise. Add smiled gently.

"That's a secret."

The rest of the night was magical. Add was dancing with Louise, and Louise could barely keep up. All the questions Louise has wanted to ask Add on this night, they flew off her mind. Right now, her mind was focused to one, and only one being before her:

 **Her beloved familiar.**

* * *

The next day, Add and Louise had to go to the palace. Add was, needless to say, very disappointed. He was expecting something grand, not something... so bland. Hell, even the throne room looked really ugly.

"Then again, I've been to Hamel," thought Add.

Before him was Princess Henrietta who was blessing Louise the title of Chevalier. The princess also thanked Add who responded with a shrug. The former raised her hand, as if expecting something.

"Y-you musn't, Princess! To offer your hand to such a familiar..." interjected Louise. Add simply raised an eyebrow.

"A kiss on the hand. Really? Ugh, not this shit again," groaned Add.

"There must be something in return for such an oath of loyalty," said the Princess.

"Something in return... eh?" thought Add. He grinned; a chill was sent shivering down Louise's spine. What's going to happen next is something she wouldn't like.

Without hesitation, Add grabbed the princess' hand and pulled her towards him.

"Eh?!" was all the Princess could react until Add landed a kiss on her lips. It was a chaste one, not something too passionate; but it surely hit the spot.

The princess fainted in surprise.

"Wh-what did you do to the princess? You dog!" shouted Louise. Add was chuckling. Unfortunately, Ciel's habits seem to be rubbing off on him.

"I wonder this is how Ciel felt every time he dealt with women and Lu," thought Add while he felt his master punching him from behind.

Well, Add was forced to apologize

"I-it's alright. A reward is necessary after all... Actually, I have a favour to ask of you," said Princess Henrietta. At this, Louise turned to the princess.

"Yep, she's a fucking dog alright," thought Add.

"I would like you two to live in the village for a while."

"In the village?" asked Louise.

"This is a warrant issued by the palace," said Henrietta, passing a scroll to Louise.

"You want us to do some spying in the village?"

"Lately, I often hear rumors of nobles oppressing the peasants. When I asked those in the area, all of them claimed that it didn't happen. However... judging from what happened to Count Mott and his confession to the royal court... I can't just disregard them as rumors."

"Oh."

"Therefore, I would like you to investigate the what's going on in the village in secret. It will be a very difficult job."

"I understand!"

"This shit is game over for me," groaned Add.

* * *

Well, Louise insisted that they should get clothes to fit more of a peasant. Add rolled his eyes. He was told that his Diabolic Esper costume was too... sinister. And too noble-like. Add groaned at this. Why was he being lectured about his fashion sense?

In the end, Louise bought a simple dress, while Add changed his clothes to his Time Tracer clothing. Well, Louise was genuinely surprised to see Add in this color; especially the cat ears on his hoodie.

"What are you, a kid?" asked Louise.

"Sh-shut up," Add mumbled, fighting down his embarrassment.

"We don't have enough money," said Louise.

"Eh. Just find a cheap place to stay. They're cozy to be honest," suggested Add.

"No way am I staying in such a cheap place!" shouted Louise. Add cringed at that. Well, an image of Eve passed his mind.

"Deja vu?" thought Add.

"Fine I'll make do myself," said Louise before leaving to who knows where.

Well, Add simply waited in the fountain where Louise came walking with heavy footsteps.

* * *

Louise was... beyond terrified. Sure, she's seen Add in a crazed mode or angry, but she's never seen Add being angry at HER.

"What... the FUCK did you do again?" growled Add.

"T-they said I'd end up with more for sure!" justified Louise.

"That is just a simple marketing trick! What are you, stupid?" shouted Add. He pinched the bridge of his nose, grumbling a few incoherent words.

Sure, sure, Louise admitted that she screwed up. But he didn't need to be that mad. Besides, she was already trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

"I swear you're just as fucking dumb as Lu," groaned Add. There was a name again.

No matter how many times Louise tried to get him to talk, she just couldn't pry at all. It was frustrating her to no end.

"Tres Bien! Such a beautiful face," said a man's voice. Add felt shivers go down his spine as he'd quickly turned to the newcomer.

"Deja vu?" thought Add in his mind.

"As you can obviously see, I'm no one suspicious. My name is Scarron, and I run a tavern," said Scarron. A man wearing a pink shirt and short shorts. At this, Add raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," was all Add could say.

"Would you like me to furnish you two with one of our rooms?"

"Really?" asked Add.

"However... one condition," said Scarron, pointing at Louise. Add turned to Louise before a smile donned his face.

* * *

By the time they've reached the tavern, they were greeted at by maids.

"I fucking knew it," thought Add who was grinning nonstop.

"We have someone new joining us here at the Enchanting Fairy Tavern today! Louise, come on in," shouted Scarron.

"Louise is a poor little girl who ran away with her older brother right before her father sold her off to pay for his gambling debt!"

"Oh my..."

"Poor thing!"

"Kudos to me for making a shit story on the spot with experiences," thought Add, giving himself an approving nod.

"I'm Louise, nice to meet you," said Louise who was stuttering. Well, she was stuttering because she was pretty upset.

"Hey, new guy! Come help clean the dishes," said a maid to Add.

"Sure," said Add who walked towards the dishes. Well, he needs to be nice after all.

"You have a very cute sister," said the girl. Add shrugged.

"I get that a lot. People often say we don't even look related. She took after her mother, while I took after my father," said Add.

"Hmm... I'm Jessica. You are?" asked Jessica.

"Add."

"Add? That's an unusual name."

"Eh. I'm used to it."

"Nice to meet you then!"

"Grr... That stupid dog," thought Louise as she'd watched the girl obviously flirting with Add. What she's surprised about is Add doesn't seem to care. Then why was she feeling jealous?

Scarron began talking about a tip race which Louise seemed happy about.

The tavern then got busy where Louise was trying her best to act like a maid. This caused Add to chuckle a bit. Well, Louise didn't take long to snap.

That night, she was complaining to Add about why she had to be a maid. Then she blurted something out of jealousy.

She was angered at how Add doesn't seem to care at all. While she should be grateful about it, she sure doesn't feel like being a victim of it. When Add fell asleep, Louise turned to face Add. Looking at his peaceful sleeping face brought a blush to her cheeks.

She's still very much conflicted on what should she feel about him. In fact, it was annoying her to no end. Louise heaved a sigh. She turned to the ceiling, and saw 3 bats who flew towards you. Louise shrieked, and pulled the covers above her head.

By the time the bats stopped attacking, she slipped into Add's bed.

* * *

The next day, Add found out that Jessica was Scarron's daughter. At this, Add was GENUINELY surprised. Like HOW. Seriously, how?!

"You and Louise aren't siblings, eh?" asserted Jessica. Add rolled his eyes.

"Finally, someone smart enough to know," said Add. Jessica giggled at this.

"It's not like you guys are dating each other, either too. Louise is a noble, isn't she?"

"Yep. Her pride makes it noticeable," said Add.

"You must be her servant then."

"Nah. You might wanna keep your mouth shut about it. Unless you want to suffer a bad end," said Add. Well, Jessica took it the opposite.

"Am I crossing a dangerous bridge? It sounds like fun!"

"I SWEAR THIS WORLD IS CRAZIER THAN ME," thought Add who scratched the back of his head.

"I love stories like that! Hey, tell me," said Jessica who was creeping up on Add.

"Just leave me-" Add couldn't finish his sentence when he felt something hit him from behind. By the time he woke up, he was laying on his bed on the attic with Louise barking at him with profanities.

* * *

"I swear, the fuck did I do?" thought Add who was absentmindedly cleaning the dishes. He heard the door open, and a fat noble came in the store. The atmosphere suddenly turned dark.

He knew for an instant that this noble named Chelenne is a fucktard. He snapped his fingers and his guards raised their guns.

Add was about to move, but Jessica stopped him from doing so.

* * *

The customers left, and the noble was bawling for attention. Well, unfortunately for him, Louise came running to his aid. At this, Add smiled. He was preparing himself what was going to happen.

After a few words here and there, and the noble tried to touch Louise. Unreasonable anger raised in his chest. Louise has finally kicked the noble in the face. Add shot forwards, and stood in front of Louise.

"Knock it off, you insolent pig," teased Add with his troublemaking grin.

"How dare you kick the face of a noble..."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Look pig, I don't give a flying damn who the fuck you are and what you are placed in, but the only person who can touch Louise will be me. Get that into your mind, and lay off the fat will you?" growled Add.

"Capture these two!" shouted the noble.

"Louise, do what you want to do," said Add. Louise nodded, and whipped out her wand. She casted a failed spell, pushing all of them back.

"Are you a noble?

"I have no name to give to a lowly ranked official like you. Before you regret it, just shut up and get out of here!"

"Are you a fallen noble that is hiding her identity?"

To hammer the last nail on his coffin, Louise pulled out the scroll: the writ of the palace.

"Who are you calling a fallen noble?"

The noble before them and the guard bowed to the floor.

"Please, please forget what just happened. I'll offer this," said the Count.

"Ha? Forget what happened?" cackled Add. Electricity cracked around him; his dynamos picking up the winds. "Listen, you shitty pig. We've heard reports of nobles oppressing the peasants. If ever you're one of those fuckers then you better change your ways. Or else..." Add stomped forwards, grabbing the noble by his collar and slowly raise him in the air.

"Add, that's not necessary!"

"I'll make sure you die in the most horrible way possible," promised Add; his left eye glowing harder than before. "Also, forget that we've existed. Or else, I'll be serving your head on a silver platter."

"Y-yes! I swear to the name of the Royal Highness and the Founder, I will change and not say one word of this!"

At that point, the noble and his guards dropped their coins on the table and ran away.

Well, in the end, Louise was seen as the hero and apparently won the tip race.

* * *

That night, Add was laying on the bed. He knew that Louise was trying on the outfit she won. So by the time she was finished, she entered the room.

Well, Add was unimpressed.

I mean, he's seen Eve in both the Royal Maid outfit, AND a Bunny Waitress outfit before. This much wasn't impressive enough.

Yeah. Add has high standards. You have to be Eve to capture his heart.

"What? I went through the effort of putting it on, so say something!"

"Tres Bien," said Add who was rather bored again.

"At least sound like you mean it," grumbled Louise.

* * *

By the time they came back, Add was tired enough to go back to his room. By the time he came to, Louise was already on top of him.

"Add... Add..." moaned Louise. Add groaned, shoving Louise aside.

"No!" shouted Louise, hugging Add from behind. "Don't leave me. I love you so much and yet..."

"Oi, oi, the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Add.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" shouted Louise.

"Ugh."

"Oh... It did happen," said a girl. Add turned to the door and saw Montmorency and Guiche peeking in. The two entered the room and Montmorency began to explain that Louise was under the love potion's effects, and that it'll wear off after a few months or a year.

"Seriously? Ugh, it's like the Ara incident all over again," groaned Add.

"Ara?!" shouted Louise.

"Ugh, damn it!"

The next day, Louise still refused to let go of Add. She was giving excuses like how he was waiting for another girl, and some shit. To be honest, it was getting to his nerves. It got even worse when Siesta suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Mister... Add?" Siesta called out.

"Ah, Siesta. Louise is under a fucking love potion," explained Add.

"Ah, so you were waiting for another girl! Just when I love you so much... Add, you idiot!"

"That's it," groaned Add, phase shifting his way out of the mass to finish the laundry.

* * *

By the time he came back, Louise was waiting for him in a Kirche like pose with almost the same clothes.

"THAT'S IT," shouted Add, flying his way to Montmorency.

* * *

What should've been a long story session, ended within a few minutes. When Add came barging in Montmorency's room, he was emitting a powerful aura of bloodlust; it was as if getting near him would get you killed automatically. Out of pure fear, Montmorency led Add to the lake where the main ingredient to cure Louise from is found, and quickly explained how it worked.

By the time they got there, the water spirit has told them of a condition before they can get a piece of her: they need to defeat the group of people who was attacking her.

The day passed, and no one was talking. Even Louise, who tagged along, was terrified of the aura Add was emitting. No one could even approach him.

* * *

The attackers came, and, before they could make a move, Add instantly knocked them out with one strike.

"There! You fucking happy now?" shouted Add.

"Not quite. We still need our relic."

"God fucking damn it!" shouted Add, creating a dimensional portal behind him. He entered the portal, and it was silent.

By the time he came back, well, let's just say that Add easily found the missing artifact requested to him by the water spirit with an extra limb.

No one has ever mentioned the Louise Love Potion incident again.

* * *

The next morning was... "frustrating" for Louise. First off: apparently she was influenced by a love potion which made her feelings for Add grow to the peaks. This both humiliated and embarrassed her to the point she could never look at Add in the eyes again. Secondly: Add found her more of a burden during her "daze."

The second statement really got her wondering. What does Add think of her? So far, all she's heard that she was a brat to him, someone to take care of. This really hurt Louise, but she knew that there was something else he was hiding. A stronger reason.

I mean, if Add chose to then he would've left Louise long ago. That much, Louise knows. Still, he stuck around for her sake.

"Is it because he likes me? Or is it because he sees me as a child?" thought Louise.

Louise shook her head. There wasn't any time to joke around.

Last night, Princess Henrietta visited their place. When her dear friend Henrietta informed her of her situation, she was beyond outraged. Why should the Princess be married to a family from Germania, a country full of savage nobles? While she does understand that it's for the sake of the country, it's still...

And that was when Add butted in. His words echoed in her head, and she could never forget it.

 **"It's the Queen's job to protect her people no matter what; even at the cost of her own life."**

He seemingly blurted those words out of nowhere; it was as if he was quoting someone he knew.

Louise heaved a sigh. So many things were happening at once, and it was... overwhelming. Ever since Add came to her life, she was constantly dragged around in trouble.

"However, I shouldn't let myself be distracted," Louise scolded herself. Her friend, the royal princess, cried in pressure. She just couldn't let her down at all. So here she was, preparing herself for her journey to Albion.

She took a glance at Add who was yawning. Looks like he's stayed awake all night again. She was worried until she was slammed upon by a giant mole.

"Ah, Verdande!" said Guiche.

"Hey, get him off me!" shouted Louise. Guiche simply laughed.

"Verdande collects valuable gems, like your ring."

"I'm not giving him my ring! Add, come on!" shouted Louise. Add shrugged, and approached her. However, he quickly jumped away as a powerful gust of wind blew the mole off.

"Verdande! Who?" asked Guiche. Add simply pointed above where a gryphon was slowly landing down with a man on top. The man had long white hair and a beard. His face was momentarily covered by a hat, but Louise knew who this man is.

It was her fiancé: Wardes. Leader of the gryphon squad.

He was Louise's first crush since her childhood. Now, seeing him again, made her heart race. This was making her panic.

She still loves Wardes. But how about Add?

"I'm sorry for surprising you like this. I just can't let my fiancé be hurt," said Wardes who began carrying her in a princess carry. "You're as light as ever! Just like a feather."

Embarrassment bubbled up within her with a mix of love.

"It's been a while... Lord Wardes..."

Louise glanced at Add, but was surprised to see him staring at Wardes with immeasurable malice.

* * *

In the end, they were taking a stroll down the roads. Guiche was riding the horse, while Wardes was with Louise on his gryphon. Add, on the other hand, was flying through the air. He was wearing his Diabolic Esper outfit again.

"I didn't hear that you would be coming here, Lord Wardes," said Louise.

"We can't move the entire squad on a secret mission. When I was asked by the Princess about the letter, I requested to guard you all personally."

"You asked to personally?" asked Louise, genuinely surprised.

"Of course. Hearing your name, there's no way that I could stay put," said Wardes.

"Lord Wardes!" said Louise. Her feelings for Wardes was growing up again. She glanced at Add who was soaring through the air with the same bored expression.

* * *

Later on, they've reached what seems to be the mountains. Lord Wardes looked at Louise with worry.

"Are you tired?" asked Wardes.

"No, not at all," answered Louise with a smile. It felt nice to be with the man of your dreams again.

"This is a good chance to catch up on all the time we have spent apart," said Wardes.

"Eh? Oh, yes..." said Louise.

Strange.

She should be feeling happy, by why was she feeling the opposite? She felt... sad. She glanced at Add again, who was still looking forwards in boredom. She discretely heaved a sigh.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the port village: La Rochelle.

Everyone was looking at them with admiration as they've strolled through the streets. Then, they've reached a manor.

"We'll be staying here for the night."

"Ah, thanks Lord Wardes," said Guiche. Add simply shrugged and began to walk off.

"Hey, Add, at least say something!"

"It's alright, Louise. I don't like to act nobility," said Wardes. She turned to Add who was still looking at the horizon with a bored expression.

 **"Is he perhaps... avoiding me? No... I don't want that."**

Louise shook her head, and approached Add.

"Let me tell you one thing. My parents decided on this betrothal thing," said Louise.

"Heeeh? Then, congrats," said Add who looked still looked to the horizon. Louise's eyes widened. This was a completely different reaction than she's ever anticipated.

She thought that maybe Add would snap at her or try to degrade Wardes. But instead, he just said congrats to congratulate her.

Against her will, Louise felt angry at Add.

Here was a person who defied all logic and expectations Louise has.

"I've always looked up to him from when I was a child! He had lost his parents early on, and went through many hardships to become leader of the Magic Guard. Unlike you,"

 **"Say that again, you fucking bitch."**

Shivers trembled down Louise's spine as she'd taken a step back. Add was glaring at her. No, it wasn't just a simple glare. It was full of bloodlust. That was when Louise realized her mistake.

"Looks like I'm not needed here," growled Add.

"Wait, no, I need you here, don't think like that!" thought Louise.

"You're a familiar! It's a given that you're coming with me," defended Louise before turning away.

Why was she doing this? Why can't she say the things she wants to say in her mind?

* * *

"Heeh, so you do like her," teased Derf. Add rolled his eyes.

"Not at all, Conwell. I only love one person, and that is Eve. We've talked about this."

"Hahaha! Yeah, yeah..." Derf suddenly became silent.

"... Do you sense what I'm sensing?"

"Yeah, loud and clear too. That Wardes person, something is off about him."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one. Keep your guard up, Conwell. I have a feeling that we'll be in a fight soon. Let's play along with his little... plan," grinned Add. If Derf was human, he would've pissed himself already.

* * *

That night, they had dinner in the manor. Add, as usual, left out his dinner and simply went for the balcony.

"Stupid Familiar... Why don't you eat?" thought Louise laced with worry. Every time she'd think of Add now, she'd feel saddened. She didn't mean to snap at Add like earlier, but she just couldn't swallow her pride to say sorry.

"A human familiar... I wouldn't expect nothing less from you, Louise," said Wardes.

"E-even you would say that, Lord Wardes?" asked Louise with her voice laced with both irritation and politeness.

"No, I'm not being sarcastic. This is an amazing thing, Louise," said Wardes. Louise could only nod.

"I heard the two of you had a fight," said Wardes, looking at Guiche. Guiche almost choked on his food before answering.

"Ah, yes! That was..." Guiche stopped.

"I have so many questions to ask about Add," said Wardes. "I'm quite... interested in him. Maybe I should go ask him for a practice match tomorrow."

"L-Lord Wardes!" said Louise. She was genuinely worried about both of them. She was worried if Add would get hurt, and if Wardes would die. Ugh, these two are going to give her a heart attack.

"It's okay, I'll go easy on him. Of course," said Wardes. He stood up, and extended his hand to Louise. "Let's now go to our rooms. Let's go, Louise."

"N-no I can't! We're not married yet," said Louise. One side of her was telling her to go. But another was telling her not to.

After all, she has fallen for both her familiar, and her fiancé.

"It's alright! We're engaged."

"But..." Louise tried to say.

"Besides... I have something important to tell you."

And the two left.

* * *

"Such a romantic evening..." said Guiche. Add rolled his shoulders.

"Whatever."

"It's a pity I have to share it with you."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Oh that's right! I have something to do. I just remembered that there was a fine lady earlier when we ate. I have to speak with her, otherwise I'd be rude, yes?"

"Ugh, do what you want," said Add. Add closed his eyes, and began pondering. Something about that man, that man named Wardes. He was similar to Glaive. A little too similar. "Whatever he's planning... it should be fun," said Add, keeping his grin in check.

* * *

Meanwhile, Louise was remembering a part of her past with Wardes. Needless to say, she was having a hard time.

It was true that she loves Wardes because he was gentle and nice. He was always there for her. However...

It was also true that she loves Add because he actually protected her, took after her, even defended her. While he might tease her every once in a while, he would usually say sorry if his joke got too far. And for her to snap at him like that... She just couldn't forgive herself.

"But I always felt an aura from you, unlike the others. A special power, that only you have," said Wardes. At this, Louise was genuinely surprised and embarrassed from the compliment.

"That's not true.. I've had only failures in magic so far..."

"Let's get married when this mission is over, Louise," said Wardes. This took Louise completely with surprise.

Now, her choice was a lot harder. She just doesn't know what to do anymore. Just... what is she supposed to do?

No, it's obvious who she should choose. Her heart was hurting ever since she's seen Add with a bored expression. Her heart was hurting ever since she snapped at Add, ever since he just stopped talking to her.

But, her stubborn pride just wouldn't admit it.

"I don't intend to end as just the leader of the Magic Guard! Someday, I would like to rule a country that moves the entire world of Harkeginia!"

"But such a sudden marriage?" said Louise. No, she has to get away from him. She needs to stop this, she needs to remove every emotion she has for Wardes.

"I need you, Louise." No, stop it.

"But it's so sudden..." Louise said. Wardes leaned in to Louise, and Louise closed her eyes against her will.

"I will protect you."

A memory flashed in Louise's mind.

 **"Then, I'll destroy those who make fun of you! No matter the cost and the situation, I will always protect you,"**

The winner has been determined.

But Louise's pride refuses to admit it.

"Add," Louise muttered out. Wardes pulled away. Suddenly, Louise felt nervous. "No, that's not it! I treated him so badly, and I'm responsible.."

"It looks like someone is starting to live inside your heart," said Wardes.

"It's not like that! It can't be true," said Louise.

"It's all right. I won't ask you to give me an answer right now," said Wardes, turning to leave the room.

"Listen to me, Lord Wardes!"

"By the end of this journey, your heart shall be completely mine. Let us rent one more room for now," said Wardes, leaving Louise behind.

The next day, Wardes challenged Add to a duel. What was running in Add's head was simple:

 **"Ah, is this where the plan begins?"**

Add simply shrugged his shoulders, but on the inside, he was getting excited like a kid.

"I'd pass. My muscles are a bit sore from using the Staff of Destruction a few days back," said Add.

"Ah... That's really unfortunate. Then, what should you propose to do for the rest of the day?" asked Wardes. Add shrugged again.

"I actually have a few plans to do," said Add before turning around. Suddenly, he felt a blast of wind pushing him forwards. "Gah!"

"Add!" shouted Louise.

"By the time you've accepted my invitation to come here, the battle has already begun. Bring out your weapon, familiar!" shouted Wardes.

"Damn you!" shouted Add. While it was true that Add is playing along, he doesn't really like being attacked out of nowhere. It reminded him of those nasty fucks back in Velder. However, he was unable to swing out Derf and ended up being kicked backwards. He slammed into the wall, collapsing a bit. He couldn't handle physical attacks after all.

"Pardn'er!" shouted Derf.

"That was plain fucking dirty, you fuck!" groaned Add. Well, he's angry now. That one for sure.

"Silence! You're weak. You simply don't have the power to protect Louise," shouted Wardes. Add's eyes widened in realization. He went through real efforts to keep his grin in.

 **"So this is how it's going to play, eh? Alright, I'll play your little game."**

"Oh yeah? Then I'll just fucking leave, you disgusting pedophile!" shouted Add.

"P-pedophile?"

"Add, wait!" shouted Louise. Too late, Add has already flown into the air.

"I don't want to waste dirtying my hands with scum like you. Don't fucking come running to me when you need help!" shouted Add, before zooming through the skies.

* * *

Louise was distraught. Her familiar, her beloved familiar GONE in a flash.

"No, this can't be happening," thought Louise. She doesn't want him to go, not at all. She wants him by her side.

"Ah, Louise,"

"Leave me be!" shouted Louise, running around town to find her familiar.

The sun was already setting when she found her familiar. He was staring into the sea, looking completely lost.

"Add!" shouted Louise. She was happy she found him, but it was completely replaced with sadness.

"What the fuck do you want? You don't fucking need me, you have that trash of a lolicon guarding you" growled Add.

Unimaginable pain struck Louise's heart. She didn't want Add to be angry at her. Not like this.

"You were up against the leader of Magic Guard. He's the head of the guards that protect the Royal Highness, right? Even if you lost..."

"DID he play fairly?" asked Add.

"Err..."

"DID HE PLAY FAIRLY?" shouted Add, his voice rising by the second.

"... No," said Louise. To be honest, she was shocked that Wardes would cheat.

"Then leave. I have no time to argue about something so obvious," growled Add.

"No. In any case, as long as you're here in Harkeginia, you are my familiar!" shouted Louise. "I want you to stay with me..." thought Louise. "You take care of my everday stuff, and I need you to protect me," continued Louise.

"You can have that trash protect you since he thinks SO highly of himself," Add barked back. Once again, unimaginable pain coursed through her heart. She knew that she was supposed to be the one who's blamed for this. She was indecisive, and didn't stop Wardes in time. However, being told of that... It was a pain unimaginable.

"See, the fact you're nagging at all is that you've lost!" shouted Louise. She ran towards Add and tried to hold him. Add, however, turned around. His lilac eyes have completely gone red.

"Leave before I kill you," said Add. Louise knew it was over. She turned around and left, softly speaking the words:

"Add. I'm going to marry Wardes."

"Yeah, yeah," was all Add's answer.

* * *

"Add!" shouted Guiche. "What are you dilly-dallying for? We're about to leave."

"Fuck off," said Add. He was tired from acting to be honest, and he didn't want to deal with an annoying manslut.

The floor began to shake.

"What's this? An earthquake?!"

Add turned around and glared at the forming golem before them.

"No way, a golem?!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Fouquet? REALLY?!" shouted Add. That was when Add realized that he accidentally played into Wardes' plan. This angered him. It's true that he'd wanted to have some fun and destroy Wardes' plans in front of his face, but he never wanted to be playing right into that fucker's trap. Dimensional energy cracked around him. "I'm SO not in the mood for this, you bitch!"

"I came here to thank you for putting me in prison," said Fouquet.

"Then, say your prayers and say good fucking night!" shouted Add, raising his hand. He was tired of this already, and is THIS close to destroying the dimension he's in. "Particle Accel!" shouted Add. Electricity burst forwards, destroying the golem to pieces.

"How?!" shouted Fouquet.

"Don't get in my fucking way. Wardes sent you, didn't he?!" shouted Add. "Damn it, I've let the game go for too long," growled Add. A whistle in the air disturbed Add.

"What's that sound?!"

"The ship has sailed!" shouted Guiche. Add cursed. He jumped to his dynamos and began to fly.

"That brat, giving me more work than I'm supposed to be doing!" complained Add.

* * *

By the time they've reached the inn, the two have apparently already left.

"Damn it, I was far too careless. We're leaving. Louise is in big trouble, and she's going to be used by Wardes!" shouted Add, jumping to his dynamos. "He IS as bad as Glaive. I'm not letting this happen again!"

Ah, so that's why he wants to protect Louise.

She's grown to be his new family in just a short time.

And now, he's about to lose her.

Without hesitation, he blames himself for being too cocky. He blames himself for following this demon's plan. But most of all:

He knows that Eve wouldn't approve of Add just leaving Louise in the enemy's hands.

"Damn it!" shouted Add, accelerating forwards even more.

"Add, wait!" shouted Guiche. Apparently, Kirche and Tabitha showed up as well. For some reason, the winds are picking up against him.

Gryphon Knights appeared.

"I don't have fucking time for this!" shouted Add, preparing a strike. The reason why he didn't destroy this world yet, the reason why he didn't leave yet, the reason why he answered Louise's calling.

He was desperate for someone to be with.

And now he had the chance.

Yet he just threw it away.

 **Now, he's going to take it back.**

"Sonic BOOM!" shouted Add, throwing several electrical blasts in the way.

"Stop him, in every way you can!" shouted one of the knights.

"Get the fuck away!" shouted Add, gathering electricity again. "Particle Accel!" shouted Add, destroying and killing all his enemies in one straight line. From behind him, he could hear Guiche barfing.

"Add, did you just?" shouted Kirche.

"Mind Break!" shouted Add, momentarily falling out of the sky. His dynamos landed above some of the knights and forced their heads to explode. After that, the dynamos caught Add again. "I'm going to have all of you learn what it means to mess with my property!" shouted Add. He raised his hand, and 2 of his dynamos worked together to break spacetime.

A vacuum, a single white singularity that moves according to Add's pace, was put to place, shredding every Knight and gryphon it came into contact with. Blood rained down, guts flew everywhere. It didn't take for long that more Knights came to try and stop Add from going.

"Add, we'll help you out!" shouted Kirche.

"Then, I'll leave this to you!" shouted Add.

* * *

"Wait, what am I doing?" thought Louise. The events passed by so quickly, and here she was standing in the church next to Wardes. After finding out that he was working for the Reconquista, she tried to run away. She was then sleepy, and she no longer found herself to be acting with her own accord.

"I d-" Louise managed to stop herself. "No! Someone is moving my body against my will. Someone... save me!"

"LOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!" shouted Add.

The spell was shattered.

"Add!" shouted Louise, turning around and removing the veil on her head.

"Impossible! The binding? How did you know we were here?!" shouted Wardes.

"It doesn't take a fucking genius like me to find where you would be. Who do you count me for, a fucking idiot?!" shouted Add waving his hand to the side. The ground around him instantly shattered, the landscape was disintegrating. "I let your fucking game drag on enough, Wardes. I'm ending this now, and I'll be taking that brat with me," growled Add. Wardes flinched, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Go get 'em, pardn'er!" cheered Derf.

"Guards, capture that fellow!" shouted the blond.

"Yes!"

"That's a mistake! Prince, this man is-"

"Move out of the way!" shouted Wardes, pushing Louise aside. This small action created a powerful lightning strike just outside the church. Courtesy to Add.

"Lord Wardes, what are you-" Before the man could finish, he was pierced in the heart.

"You're... Reconquista..." said the man before falling to the floor. Louise kneeled beside him, and the man seemed to have removed a ring and handed it to Louise.

"No!" shouted Louise.

 **A loud mirror can be heard cracking.**

The noise was loud; it caused everyone to cover their ears. All of them have turned their eyes on Add, no... They've turned their eyes on the Diabolic Esper.

"You've fucking done it now, Mr. Lolicon. I should've fucking killed you the first time I saw you," growled Add. He was levitating in mid-air, dimensional energy being burst out of his body. Wardes swung his rapier to release a shockwave. However, Add simply raised his hand. The shockwave disappeared like it's never existed.

"What?! How," asked Wardes. Add chuckled, then laughed. In the end, he started cackling.

"It's SIMPLE, MISTER LOLICON," shouted Add. He stomped his foot on the ground, and lightning struck him from the sky. He kept his eyes closed, as he'd savoured the feeling of being powered again. "Unlike you, I hold something else. A power, stronger than any others... A power that can rival of a god!" shouted Add. Overwhelming power surged forwards from Add. He opened his eyes and everyone jerked back in fear: his sclera has turned black.

"And I will be the one who will take care of her!" He cracked spacetime behind him, and entered a dimensional gate.

"A dimensional gate?!" shouted Wardes.

"Behind you!" shouted Add. Wardes turned around just in time to see the dimensional ball hitting him.

"Gaaah!" shouted Wardes as he was thrown down the aisle.

"What?! All this charade and THIS is enough to throw you down? BORING," shouted Add. Wardes stood to his feet, and swung his rapier forwards. Add rolled his eyes, and raised his hands. Lightning struck from Wardes, while Add encapsulated it with dark matter using his dynamos.

"Do better than that if you wish to destroy me!" shouted Add, shooting forwards. Without hesitation, he blasted the living fuck out of Wardes.

"Grah!" shouted Wardes as he'd jumped backwards. However, Add kept pushing through.

"I'm not letting you escape," growled Add whose sinister grin was present. He grabbed Wardes by the foot, and swung him around against the chairs. He threw him in the air, and delivered 2 electrical blasts before cracking his spine with his foot. "Game Over, Wardes!" shouted Add. Electricity burst through his fist. He punched Wardes right in the gut, forcing his punch down below him. Wardes crashed to the floor with a satisfying "crunch".

"Heeeh? That's IT?!" shouted Add as he'd landed.

"Add!" shouted Louise who hugged Add in joy.

"Ah, whatever," said Wardes. Add turned to Wardes. The former was utterly shocked. Then, Wardes stood to his feet and held what seems to be a stone with wings on it. No, it can't be.

Add has seen those before. He doesn't have one, but he knew what those can do.

Wardes had a Resurrection Stone.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" asked Add.

"That's for another tale. However, today has been a good accomplishment. We've managed to complete two objectives. To kill Wales, and to acquire... this," said Wardes, bringing out a letter.

"When did you?!" shouted Louise.

"And you're the third objective Louise. If I can't take you, then I have no choice!" shouted Wardes before slamming the floor. Flames appeared, and began engulfing the church. "I'll have you disappear here," said Wardes who turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Louise who was about to rush forward.

"Don't, or you'll get engulfed by the flames too," said Add as he'd carry Louise in a princess manner. He shot through the church, completely saving the two of them. It didn't take long for Kirche, Tabitha and Guiche to appear. There, he let the others take care of it. As soon as he'd reached the dragon's back, he collapsed; the old wounds opening up again. Unfortunately, Louise has fallen asleep from exhaustion.

"Shit... Not... again... Damn it," was all Add could say before losing consciousness.

* * *

"Add!" said Kirche as he'd watch Add fall off the dragon.

"Tabitha, get him!" shouted Guiche in panic. Louise has also woken up, and saw her familiar falling down.

"Add!" shouted Louise. Then, she saw the trails of blood following Add. "No, not again," trembled Louise.

"Can't keep up," said Tabitha.

"Add!" shouted Louise again. Whoever... someone else shouted his name. All eyes turned behind them and saw a girl with purple hair, and a weird white and red dress that reveals as much skin as Kirche. Well, maybe a little more skin than Kirche. However, one detail caught their eyes: she was carrying a wand with a heart on its top piece.

"Eh, who's that?!" shouted Kirche.

"She's... BEAUTIFUL!" yelled Guiche.

"I won't make it in time. Then!" the girl said as she'd swung her wand around. "Binding Circle!" shouted the girl as she'd forced everything around her to stop; which fortunately included Add. She teleported down, and caught Add with her arms. She heaved a relieved sigh.

"Eve is going to be happy when she discovers this~" thought the girl.

Time around her resumed its course, and the dragon swooped down at her.

"Whoa, I'm not in the position to fight anything yet!" said the girl who was clumsily trying her best to keep her balance in place.

"Who are you?" asked Louise. "And hand Add over to us, we need to get him treated!"

"No, I went through all the trouble to find him!" complained the girl while looking cute. Louise let loose a spell, but the girl simply teleported to the side.

"Teleportation spell, and that quick?!" commented Kirche.

"Dangerous," commented Tabitha.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy! Fine, I'll hand him over, just let me treat him first!" said the girl.

"Fine, meet us down the woods," said Louise. The girl nodded her head eagerly, and glided down to follow the dragon's rhythm.

"Who are you?" asked Louise who was a little jealous of the girl in more ways than one.

"I'm Aisha, the Dimension Witch," said Aisha with a playful manner. Louise's eyes widened. After all:

 **Aisha was one of the names Add blurted out before.**

And there she was, standing in front of them.

* * *

Louise wasn't sure what should she feel after all these. First, she's found out that her fiancé, well ex-fiance, was part of the Reconquista. Now, Add was near death again, and an unknown girl was tending to him. Well, she was worried for her familiar nonetheless.

They've decided to camp in the forest for Add to recover. Kirche was panicking nonstop, constantly asking the girl, Aisha, how was he faring. Aisha would simply say a vague remark that couldn't make sense.

 **"Dark El and Henir's keeping him alive."**

What's Henir? Just who is this girl? Why does this keep happening to her familiar?

Louise felt like she's going to have a migraine.

She glanced at her familiar, who was sleeping soundly in a makeshift bed made by his dynamos. Aisha, on the other hand, was putting up tents for the entire group to sleep in. Guiche was trying to help her, and was flirting with her on the process. While it wasn't surprising for the girl to turn down Guiche, what really surprised her was the girl managed to make him shut up by blasting him a fireball. She didn't even need to do incantations! This also surprised the others, Kirche being the most surprised.

"How were you able to do that without doing the preparation rites? Even I'm not able to do that!" asked Kirche. Aisha looked at her in bemusement.

"What do you mean? Every mage knows fireball, it's one of the most basic spells!" answered Aisha. Kirche looked at her in awe.

"Basic Spells?! Well, you're not entirely wrong, but it doesn't explain how you were able to cast it without even waving your wand or preparing it!"

"Because I'm a Prodigy!"

"A what?"

Aisha sighed exasperatedly, and brought out a blue flask. She turned to Louise, and the latter felt uneasy.

"W-what?" asked Louise.

"Hmm... I guess short girls DO push him around," muttered Aisha. She tapped her chin with the blue flask before turning to Add. She held Add's head with one hand, and tried to make him drink the flask. Unfortunately, it just spilled out.

"That's... odd... Add's body didn't react like that when I made him drink the elixir," thought Louise. Aisha groaned.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that Full Recovery Potions won't work if the person is unconscious. Looks like I'll have to force it down," said Aisha before putting the liquid in her mouth.

Wait.

Is Aisha going to force the liquid down Add's throat by means of a kiss?

Too late. Before Kirche and Louise could even protest, Aisha met Add's lips and forced down the blue liquid.

Jealousy flared up inside Louise, as well as Kirche. She was supposed to be the one to do that, not this purple haired girl.

By the time the purple haired girl let go of the kiss, Add suddenly coughed. He wheezed, and his eyes shot open.

Louise was speechless. The elixir took a day to get him back up. That blue potion got him back up in just mere seconds. Just WHO is this girl Add mentioned about?

"Glaive!" shouted Add, grasping the air with his left hand. His dimensional energy exploded once again, causing the area around them to deteriorate. Everyone in the vicinity widened their eyes, and wobbled away; except for Aisha.

Aisha simply sighed.

"No, Add. Glaive is dead. Leto took his place and brought me to you," said Aisha with a serious expression. Add turned to her, the former looking really surprised. He began to panic, and crawled backwards.

"You! Why are you alive? Didn't I kill you?!" shouted Add in disbelief. Louise watched Aisha's expression carefully. Aisha was frowning, as if she'd remembered a bad memory.

"Did you forget we have resurrection stones?" asked Aisha. Realization seems to have hit Add like a train. Tears began streaming down his cheek; wait, is that blood?

"No... way..." muttered Add, his voice dying down. Aisha smiled sadly, and pulled Add in to a hug.

Once again, jealousy sprung inside Louise. She wanted to rush forwards to comfort Add, but Tabitha pulled her back. Louise looked at her questionably.

"You shouldn't interrupt for now," said Tabitha with a dead cold expression. Louise felt shivers down her spine, and slowly nodded. Louise turned to the two again, and couldn't help but feel her heart being twisted. Right before her was her familiar, openly crying out whatever he was holding in.

Yet, she wasn't the one comforting him.

This time, Louise was the one who felt like crying.

"Hey, Add. I don't think Eve would like it if you come back to her crying," said Aisha, sounding playful. Add chuckled in the midst of his sobbing.

"Yeah. I bet I'll be slapped to oblivion if she sees her loyal dog crying because of some stupid mistake he's made," said Add.

There was the name again. Eve.

Louise had enough. She was about to speak, but was stopped by a Kirche; this surprised her a lot. Kirche simply shook her head.

Louise couldn't understand.

Why were they stopping her from speaking anything? Louise turned her attention back to the two, and Add rose from his sobbing position. His face suddenly looked free from stress; as if he was released from a heavy burden.

"I bet Elbrat's angry at me," grinned Add. Aisha laughed.

"No kidding. He threw a tantrum by the time you left with Glaive. Mostly, he's angry because you've actually killed us all without even breaking a sweat," giggled Aisha. Add rose an eyebrow.

"Ya sure you're just gonna use the term "killed us all" so casually?" asked Add. Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Please, we've died multiple times already. Remember Sander?"

"Ah. Good times~" teased Add. Aisha suddenly reddened.

"It was not! It wasn't funny watching you and Elsword die and di- Actually it is," laughed Aisha.

Well, I'm not sure how to phrase Add's current gang's emotion. So, let's just say that they are absolutely speechless.

"Wait. The two of you died before already?" asked Tabitha. Add simply rolled his eyes.

"Multiple times in fact. If it wasn't for my Seal of Time and their resurrection stones, then we would be dead. Speaking of which, Aisha, I have some really bad news," said Add with a serious expression. The purple haired mage's carefree expression turned serious as well.

"The leader of the rebellion held a resurrection stone."

Aisha gasped in surprise.

"How? Only the chosen ones of El Lady are given those. Unless..."

"Glaive is pulling the strings," deadpanned Add. The atmosphere suddenly turned dense.

"This isn't good... we have to go and warn the others.," said Aisha. She turned to a direction, and swung her staff. A dimensional gate was formed. Several more gasps can be heard.

"Heeeh? Looks like you're studying my notes," grinned Add. Aisha groaned in response.

"As much as I hate to admit it, your notes about dimensional travel are really good." Aisha turned to Add, and grabbed his hand. Louise panicked.

Is her familiar going to leave her?

"Oh, no no no. I'm staying. I still have to take care of a certain brat over here," said Add, pointing to Louise. At this, Louise's eyes widened. She felt relieved, but also embarrassed when the purple haired mage turned to her. At this, Aisha sighed.

"Yep, you do like being pushed around by short girls." Add groaned.

"Didn't Eve and Lu teach you a lesson about that?" Aisha laughed.

"Yeah, perhaps." Suddenly, Aisha pulled Add down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"EHHH?!" shouted Kirche, Louise, and Guiche.

"I'll see you soon then, brother. We've already forgiven you long ago. Come to us when you're ready, alright?" said Aisha. Add grinned at that.

"I will, I will. Stay smart, washboard," teased Add. At this, Aisha's jaw dropped.

"I am NOT a washboard. Well, I'm no longer o- wait that's besides the point!" retorted Aisha. Add simply laughed, and waved goodbye. Aisha puffed her cheeks, and turned to Louise.

"Take care of him in our place, alright? He's really needy... Especially about chocolates," said Aisha, winking at Add. She quickly hurried off, closing the gate behind her before Add had the chance to act. This time, all eyes turned to Add.

"Uh... Looks like I have a lot to explain," said Add. All nodded their heads, and Add sighed in exasperation.


	5. A Short-lived War

**And back to this story~**

 **Welcome to the family JLRjones, The SENDER and the TRAVELER, Sai Hikawa, Lkm99, Crimson-I-Dragon, zanpaktospirit0, Time Hollow (coincidence?), yupyuphahaha, adiermartrus15, eggers, CobaltGale, Lotus Lau, KainVixenheim, legok2007, SeikoG, Manah Scarlet Shadowsong, EvilMagicman, and KuroKiKen00~ ! :D**

 **That was a handful xD**

* * *

 **The silence was deafening.** Add sat there, a little too nervous to speak. Ah, that's another emotion he hasn't felt in a long time.

Regardless of that, he was feeling something else. An emotion he hasn't felt ever since he turned into a Diabolic Esper: Relief.

He was relieved that his queen and his family were alive. Though, accompanied by this relief was the urge of revenge.

Revenge on the person who used him: Glaive; the person who tricked him to believing that his one and only family to be dead. Right now, he would do anything just to kill that person which brings to the topic: Glaive's death.

He still couldn't believe it though. If what Aisha said was true, then it couldn't be Glaive who's interfering with this world.

Unless if that bastard escaped death. If so, then that should explain why he was summoned here as the certain brat's familiar.

What does El Lady plan to do to him? Even Add had never the faintest idea, and he hated not knowing.

He didn't notice the frown forming on his face.

"Hey, tell us already!" shouted Louise. Add groaned.

"Fine, fine, fine. Where should I start?" asked Add, a little grumpily. He never liked talking about his past, nor get close to anyone.

It's a shame that this brat managed to find a room in Add's "have to take care of" list. That list includes Chung by the way, just some FYI. Don't ask how and why.

"How about introducing us to the girl who kissed you twice, hmm?" asserted Kirche. The red-haired whore was still jealous with the Dimension Witch, and how Add let the latter do whatever she pleased with him.

If Kirche had that opportunity, he would've bed Add already. Add raised an eyebrow.

"She kissed me twice? Oh man, Elsword's going to kill me," he chuckled. At this, Louise furrowed her eyebrows.

"Elsword? Who's he?" asked Louise. Add sighed in exasperation.

"Looks like I REALLY have to tell you guys everything, huh? Well then, your wish will be granted!" said Add, cracking a troublemaking grin. Unfortunately, the grin was found endearing by two certain redheads.

"First off, we have Elsword. That guy has red hair, much like the whore over here," spoke Add, glancing at Kirche.

"Hey!" protested Kirche.

"Though, he has black hair now. He was a muscle head. Always used his brawn over his brains. It's what to expect from a man who swings his sword around without even thinking. Though, I guess he's a little bit matured now. I still hate him for ruining my project, though," growled Add. He shook his head before moving on.

"Next is Aisha, the hyperactive nuisance you people met earlier. She's Elsword's boyfriend. Well, soon-to-be-fiance according to Rena," shrugged Add.

At this, Guiche's jaw dropped.

"You made a girl committed in a relationship kiss you in the lips, and in the cheek! She's not loyal, I have a chance," claimed Guiche, albeit accidentally. Add narrowed his eyes at Guiche, and dimensional energy sparked around him.

"Aisha sees me as her older brother, and I'm grateful for her for being one of the five people who made me open up to my family. She's one of the most loyal people I've met. Don't speak so low of her, you fuckboy," growled Add.

Shivers ran along the group's spines.

"Now, moving on to the story before I was so rudely interrupted." Add glared at Guiche, before donning a stoic expression.

The group made a mental note: don't mess with Add's family.

"There's Rena who's basically like a mother to us all. She looked after us, really kind. Though, she's still annoying when she gets angry."

"What does she look like?" asked Louise. Add pondered for a while.

"Depends. She changes her hairstyle frequently. Though, she has blonde hair. Arguably the only Blonde with a weird shade of green in the group. A greenhead I suppose. Wait, that came out wrong."

Add tapped his chin.

"Ah yes, we have Raven next. Really cool guy, though don't tell him I said that. Black hair, tanned complexion, gold eyes. He has a robot arm, which I would do anything to get my hands on," said Add scratching the back of his head. "And one of the only people I could really relate with. He had a terrible past, though not as terrible as mine."

"Then we have-" at this, Add stopped. Oh god, how was he going to describe Eve without sounding so invested in her?

 _I'll mention her last_ , thought Add.

Add cleared his throat to put up an excuse.

"Sorry, throat's a lil dry. We have Chung next. He's a shortie with brown hair. He carries two pistols around and the… 'Staff of Destruction' you guys would say."

At this, gasps could be heard.

"The staff belongs to… him?" asked Tabitha, a little curious.

"Yep," answered Add, popping the p. "Really good at using it too. I couldn't stand a chance against him," shrugged Add.

Not really. He killed Chung twice. The first time was an accident.

"Then we have Ara. She has a nice figure, long black hair. Really good girl, though annoying. She likes putting her nose on other people's business, and is more than clumsy. Though, I guess that's what makes her cute," said Add, nonchalantly complimenting Ara. Add smiled at the thought when he first fought Ara in a sparring session. She was tripping everywhere, and almost cried every time she couldn't reach him.

At this, Louise and Kirche felt jealous. Add never complimented them in that way after all. If he ever did, it would feel sarcastic instead.

"Elesis is the next gal I met. She's the older sister of Elsword. Well, both have the same personalities. Except, Elesis is more explosive and has this charisma that would cause you to keep looking at her and no one else. She loves fire by the way."

Again, Louise and Kirche felt jealous. Add never paid the two special attention. Oh, wait until they hear Add's queen.

"Then we have… oh. Lu and Ciel. Lu's a demon with white hair, Ciel's half demon with two swords. Basically, Ciel's her butler-"

"WHAT?!" shouted the group.

Add plugged his ears using his fingers. He really hated it when that happens.

"You have a demon in your… family?" squeaked Louise. Add rolled his eyes.

"A friendly one apparently. Lu's not your average demon. She's more or less a spoiled brat. Even looks and acts like one too," sneered Add, removing his fingers from his ears. "I can't even begin to think how Ciel could tolerate the brat. Then again, the Butler has some serious lolicon issues. He needs to get that checked."

"Then we have Rose… I actually don't know much about her. We just met her. She carries to guns with her. Then again, she has a lot of weapons," shrugged Add. "That's it," said Add. The group exhaled Add sighed, thinking that the group completely forgot about Eve; Louise had a serious expression.

"How about Eve?" asked Louise. At this, silence returned. Add felt even more nervous now.

"Add, darling. Something wrong?" asked Kirche.

"N-n-nothing," answered Add, looking anywhere but them. At this, Louise grew suspicious, Add could feel it. "Damn it," thought Add.

"Answer the question, familiar," asserted Louise. Add sighed.

"She's my Queen. I practically swore my life to her as her-" Add stopped himself there. He was about to say "her husband". Add was more than glad he's managed to stop himself before spilling anything out. The way Louise was looking at him, he felt like he would die. While he surely isn't afraid of the little brat, he doesn't want to receive another wound and have Eve go on a rampage just to find the one who harmed her love.

Yeah. It happened before during their time in Lanox when they fought Ignia.

"Her?" asked Kirche, looking worried. Louise looked angry instead. Add felt like he had no other choice but to use the… ah, term Eve used to tease him.

"Her slave," groaned Add. At this, the group's eyes comically widened.

"H-h-her slave?!" exclaimed Louise.

"Wwh-hwhat kind of perverted acts are you into?!" asked Guiche. This time, Add's eyes widened.

"I'm not! She used me as her carrier of bags, and shit every time we go shopping. Also as her punching bag whenever we fought!" defended Add.

"Oh, thank Founder," said Kirche.

"Is she the same Queen who had an impossible goal?" asked Louise. Add nodded as an answer. Louise sighed.

"Alright. Let's go back, all of you. We still have to report this to Princess Henrietta," said Louise. Everyone nodded their heads, before leaving on Sylphid's back.

* * *

The next day, Add had been spacing out. This worried Louise, and she hated it. First, she had to report to Princess Henrietta with a heavy heart.

Although she wasn't held responsible of anything that has happened, she still believes that it's her fault that the operation went wrong.

She let herself be tricked.

If it wasn't for Add, then she would've never come back and possibly become an enemy of her own homeland.

Then she reported in to the chairman of the school, and asked a question that has been bothering her: what did it mean when she was a descendant of the Void?

When it was revealed to her that it was the most powerful magic in the world, she was more than shocked.

What didn't shock her was when Old Ottman told her that Add was a legendary familiar.

It was to be expected though. He held incredible abilities that exceed even the most powerful of mages.

Louise didn't like to admit it, but he was more powerful than her mother.

Add did the laundry, and went inside the room while Louise was changing. However, Add didn't even say anything and left after putting down the finished laundry on the table.

Needless to say, it bothered her.

Is it possible that Add was planning to go back to his world?

Especially now that his family, his TRUE family, was still alive. Louise doesn't want to admit it due to her stupid pride; it tore her heart.

The rest of the days they were together were spent with silence.

* * *

Add, on the other hand, wasn't planning anything of the sort. In fact, that wasn't even the reason why he has been spacing out.

The reason why he was spacing out was he had a bad feeling of what's about to happen.

And his hunch didn't lie to him.

Albion declared war against Tristain.

"Tsk, looks like you were right, pardn'er," spoke Derf. Add nodded his head, his eyebrow furrowing.

"While it's true I could destroy countless armies alone, but that was I didn't fear death. Now, I fear it a little," admitted add, albeit grudgingly.

"Why? Is it because your family is still alive?" asked Derf.

"Yes, that one. Also another reason. I still need to take care of Louise," said Add. Derf laughed.

"So, you DO like her!"

"No. I don't want her to end up like me," Add deadpanned, staring at Conwell with a serious expression.

"… You look serious about this." Add stared at him for a while, before lifting his head.

"The vectors around her had been bothering me. It had the same magical capacity as the Aisha from one of the alternative dimensions I've visited. It's a mix between that Aisha, and the Aisha from my dimension. I don't like it," growled Add.

"… So what are you going to do pardn'er?" asked Derf. Add grinned.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going home and get some help," answered Add before opening a dimensional gate.

* * *

Louise was troubled. Where was her familiar when she needed him the most? War was about to begin, and he wasn't here beside her.

He had been missing for the past three days. No one knew where he went; he just disappeared. When she asked Old Ottman if her familiar was alive, he said yes. For his location, even Old Ottman had no idea.

It's been chaotic.

She hated herself. She had plenty of opportunity to tell him what she felt. She didn't want him to leave her side, yet all she did was watch him from afar.

And here she was, in the middle of the battlefield.

And they were losing. Countless dragons were destroying their gryphons, and the land armies were too strong.

Tristain was hopelessly outmatched.

"Add… Add!" shouted Louise.

A loud mirror can be heard cracking.

"Wh-what's that?!" shouted Guiche, as he'd pointed above them. Everyone in the vicinity looked up; and Louise is beyond shocked.

She'd seen this before.

"No… way…" said Louise.

It was Add's dimensional gate.

"Is it too late to join the party?!" shouted a voice Louise knows too well.

Add appeared out of the dimension gate, accelerating towards the army.

"Add!" shouted Louise.

"He's not alone!" shouted another voice that Louise had heard before.

Suddenly, the gate disappeared and appeared right beside the army of Tristain. A solar eclipse decorated the sky.

From the gate, an army of white soldiers emerged and rushed forwards; with nine people with varying outfits on its frontlines:

 **A man with black hair, and a robotic arm.**

 **A girl with red hair, and flames swirling around her.**

 **And a man with red hair with two great swords.**

 **A girl with blonde-greenish hair and a bow.**

 **A black haired girl with a spear.**

 **A brown haired man with a gigantic cannon that resembles the Staff of Destruction.**

 **A little girl with white hair, and gigantic gauntlets.**

 **A man with black hair with bluish tent and two swords mixed with… two muskets?**

 **A girl with blonde hair and two short guns.**

Louise couldn't believe what she was seeing. Right before her were the people Add mentioned before; his family.

"Add, I'm going to get you for this!" shouted the latter.

"Leave the complaining for later," growled the other man.

"Louise!" shouted the same voice from before. A purple haired girl appeared before Louise.

"Aisha?" asked Louise, shocked out of her mind.

"Thank El Lady we've arrived in time. Add came home, and told us that you were in grave danger, and a war was brewing. We came here as fast as we could!" said Aisha.

Louise felt like crying at this revelation.

Add didn't leave because he wanted to come back home.

He left because he wanted to protect her.

"Who in Founder's name…?" Princess Henrietta trailed off.

"Leave the speaking for later," spoke a girl with such… authority.

Louise felt the urge to kneel.

From behind Aisha, a girl with long flowing white hair was walking towards them. Louise marvelled at her beauty, and Guiche had nothing witty to say.

The girl before her exerted a true aura of nobility; it puts Princess Henrietta to shame.

The girl held her head high, and a weird symbol was floating in front of her head.

Louise instantly knew who this girl- no lady was.

This girl was Eve without doubt; Add's Queen.

"Are you the soldiers of Tristain?" asked Eve.

"Y-yes," answered Princess Henrietta, stuttering for once in her life as a noble. Eve nodded her head, before turning to the battlefield.

"I see. I'll leave the introductions for later. We have a war to win," she ordered, gracefully walking towards the battlefield.

"Wait, why is she going to the battlefield without any weapons?" asked Louise. Aisha simply chuckled.

"Watch," said Aisha.

Eve snapped her fingers, and two small orbs appeared around her that took the shape of… weird objects.

Louise wasn't sure how to describe them. But what happened next surprised her.

"El Crystal Spectrum: Reactive, Giga Stream!" shouted Eve. She thrust her hand forwards, and… hundreds of light beams shot forwards and pierced through every target in its vicinity.

Louise's jaw dropped open.

"H-how?"

"Eve, no fair!" shouted the red haired girl. Louise took a closer look to the battlefield before them.

It was a one-sided battle.

The white soldiers performed… inhuman feats. They were spinning their blades around on the top of their hand.

Add's family, however, were a different story.

The ones with ranged weapons targeted the dragons, and quickly shot them down. The man with the Staff of Destruction was bombing the giant airship to make it fall.

The ones with melee weapons, on the other hand, gave Louise the shivers.

They fought with no signs of mercy.

The two red-haired siblings fought next to each other, hacking and slashing their way through the crowd.

The black haired man was using his arm, what Add referred to as "robotic arm", to set fire to any of the opponents who'd come to his way, and slash them down.

The girl with the spear and the little girl worked together in tandem, covering each other's back while fighting.

These people were well-trained. Louise could tell that they've gone through so many things together to perform such a perfect teamwork.

"Well, time for me to join in the fun," said Aisha, breaking Louise out of her trance. Aisha teleported away in the middle of the battlefield, before freezing time around her; except time only froze for the opponents.

At this, Guiche's eyes widened.

No, not just Guiche.

The entire army.

"Incredible… they're on a completely different level. It's like Albion, err, Reconquista is nothing but small fry for them," said Princess Henrietta, shivering in awe.

Louise didn't blame her friend for being in awe.

She was, too, in awe. She looked around the battlefield, looking for Add.

She found him, and a sense of dread filled her.

He was fighting against Wardes, who was on a dragon; and it even looked like he was losing.

Her eyes widened when Wardes released a blast of wind against her familiar.

"Add!" she shouted.

Before Louise could even perform a spell to try and get Add out of the way, a gigantic beam of light tore through the heavens from below, hindering the spell from hitting Add.

Louise looked at the cause of the blast.

There stood Eve with her arms thrust out towards Wardes. She watched Eve fly into the air, and rush towards Add.

The two white haired individuals levitated next to each other, glaring at their opponent.

Louise felt jealous, but she knew this wasn't the right time.

Doesn't mean she won't still feel it though.

That should be her fighting alongside Add.

"Louise!" called out a girl's voice. Louise looked up at the sky, and her eyes widened.

"Kirche, Tabitha!" shouted Louise.

A small tremor shook the battlefield, and a gigantic golem appeared out of the ground.

"Fouquet!" shouted Guiche in fear.

"Even without a dragon, I'll take on all of you!" she shouted.

"Bring it on then!" the red haired individual shouted back.

"Get ready guys!" shouted Aisha. For some odd reason, the now ten warriors stopped fighting and stood still.

"Wh-what are you guys doing?!" shouted Louise.

"With the power the El Lady bestowed upon me," chanted 7 of the warriors.

"With the contract we share," chanted the bluish-black haired man and the little girl.

"With the Imperial Princess' permission," chanted the blonde with a… is that a cannon on both of her hands?

Louise was further confused on what was going on.

"We awaken our abilities, and release our restraints!" shouted the ten warriors in unison. They simultaneously slammed the ground, before rising up.

The people of Tristain had their jaws dropping open.

"Impossible…" muttered Tabitha.

Unlimited amounts of power were rolling off them like furnaces. The girl with the spear suddenly had her hair turn white and fox ears appear on her head, and had a number of tails sprouting from her lower back.

The pressure was urging Louise to fall to her knees.

And she doesn't like it.

"Wh-what?" Fouquet stuttered, feeling the amount of pressure from Add's family.

With a combination of attacks, all of them struck the Golem.

The Golem fell into pieces without resistance.

The army retreated. Louise looked back to Add, who managed to defeat Wardes with the help of Eve. The two looked at each other, before nodding.

Surprisingly, Add flew towards Louise.

"Louise, come with me," said Add, grabbing her hand.

"Eh.. Eh?!" responded Louise as she'd been pulled by Add upwards.

Before levitating next to Eve. Add hoisted her up with a bridal carry, causing Louise to feel embarrassed. She was about to say something, when Add interrupted her.

"Eve, you know what to do, right?" asked Add. Eve nodded her head, before facing Louise.

For some reason, Louise felt nervous.

"Don't be afraid, child. I'll help you. I'll distract them, Add, you know what to do," said Eve before leaving the two of them to face the incoming strikes of Wardes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Add, removing his glove using his mouth to show the mark of being Louise's familiar.

Louise felt happy that it was still there, but she also felt worried for Eve.

"Why are you letting her go against the ship alone?" asked Louise. Add shrugged.

"Eve is the strongest person I know. She can handle it just fine," said Add. He closed his eyes, leaving Louise to wonder what's going on.

Here they were, in the middle of the war, and Add was carrying her bridal style.

"Awaken," said Add. After he opened his eyes, his sclera had turned black. This should've frightened Louise, but she was filled with determination instead.

"Awaken, Louise. You are the void mage!" shouted Derf.

At this, everything for Louise went blank.

* * *

Add was happy that it worked. Although it was just his theory that the runes on his hand would help awaken Louise's hidden potential, he was glad that it was actually true hypothesis. He has to thank the Rune Slayer Elsword of the alternate timeline for this one. Louise had a blank look on her face, but she whisked out her wand and pointed it at the airship.

"We got her to link. All we've got to do now is stay put and tell Eve when to leave," said Add.

"Still… Your reunion was rather odd, wasn't it? You just literally came out of nowhere, ordered your family to come with you with so little explanation, and they followed anyways. They looked like they didn't even bat an eye when you said you've needed an army. How that was possible is beyond me. I hope you won't get too much of a beatin' from your wife, pardn'er," teased Derf.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll wait for that. Also, they know what it means if I have a serious expression," groaned Add.

A wave of power trickled Add's skin.

"Eve, now!" shouted Add. Eve instantly left near Wardes, and a bright light illuminated the darkened surroundings due to the eclipse.

The airship burst into flames, and Wardes died from being caught with the blast.

The war was over.

* * *

Or so what Add would've liked to believe. Upon entrusting Louise to Kirche's care, he went to say "hello" to his family.

Unfortunately, Kirche, Tabitha, Henrietta, and Guiche persisted on coming with him. So, they came with an unconscious Louise on Kirche's back.

Eve has already ordered the Nasods to come back to their dimension. Aisha happily did the transportation.

To be honest, Add was surprised that Aisha could do that much already. He felt proud of his "little sister". Fortunately, the eclipse has ended so everyone can see each other clearly.

It was silent. Add was warily looking at his family, who was looking back at him with an unreadable expression.

"Haha…er… Hey guys," said Add, looking at the side.

Awkward silence filled the air. That was until Elesis hatched a great idea.

"Group Hug!" shouted Elesis, running towards Add. Everyone followed suit, crushing Add into a very tearjerking embrace. Then, they broke off the hug.

"Where did you go, you idiot?!" shouted Ara, slapping Add in the face. Add groaned in pain.

"Did you know how worried we were when you disappeared? We've looked everywhere for you!" shouted Raven.

"Don't ever, EVER, leave us again without even saying anything," scolded Rena. "But, I'm glad you're alright," she followed it up with a warm smile.

"Seriously, you can be so selfish at times. Didn't you tell me that you don't want to turn into Lu?" asked Ciel, chuckling a bit.

Lu pouted at that.

"Hey!" protested Lu.

"It wasn't fair, you know. You beat us without breaking a sweat," frowned Chung.

"Yeah, give us some sort of incentive next time, alright?" teased Rose.

Add couldn't handle it anymore. He cried. At this, Elsword laughed, but not teasingly.

"What, you're crying? Where's the Add we all knew and love?!" shouted Elsword. He swung his sword at Add, causing Add to block it.

"Shut up, Meat Head!" Add shouted back, albeit playfully.

"What did you say, nerd?!" Elsword bit back.

Add was about to retort, but stopped when Eve started walking towards him.

The tension in the air suddenly rose.

Out of everyone in the team, Add knew that his disappearance and "betrayal" affected Eve the most.

Whatever's going to happen now, he's prepared to take it.

Eve raised her hand, and Add instinctively closed his eyes. He was then suddenly pulled forwards, causing Add's eyes to open.

He heard Kirche scream in protest.

Then, he felt something warm touch his lips.

Eve was kissing him.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was expecting a slap. Nevertheless, he was happy.

He closed the eyes, and returned the kiss, except much more passionately. Eve wrapped her arms behind Add's neck, while Add wrapped his around Eve's waist.

Unfortunately for their viewers, their kiss heated up, turning into a make-out session instead. Because of this, Elesis cleared her throat.

"Ahem. You have viewers here," said Elesis. Add and Eve instantly broke the kiss, and glanced sideways; although, they were still holding each other. Add glanced at Eve and saw she was furiously blushing.

Add looked around to find Kirche and Guiche with jealous expressions. Tabitha had an unreadable expression, while Louise was still unconscious.

The others had an expression that said that they've expected this; except for Ara, who was covering her eyes.

For a girl to wear a provocative outfit, yet still be this innocent? That should be a crime!

"Uh… sorry about that," said Add, still a little dazed from what happened. Then came what he was expecting: a slap.

The sound reverberated throughout the empty fields they were standing.

"Ow," was all Add said, while rubbing his now swollen cheek. He looked at Eve who was looking at him with an angry expression.

Add remembered the time when he helped Eve turn into a Code: Battle Seraph.

Originally, to turn into a Code: Battle Seraph, Eve had to sacrifice her emotions; which unfortunately included her memories. This bothered her a lot, and started to distance herself from the group for a few days.

Add noticed this, and instantly found out what was bothering her by… well, eavesdropping to her talking to her drones.

In exchange for Eve helping him open up to the group, he decided to help her out this time around.

Whenever Eve was asleep, Add manipulated the Coding for Code: Battle Seraph. He was changing the codes, giving them new procedures in order for Eve to retain her memories and emotions.

This led to Add being completely sleep deprived for 8 days, trying to finish the code as fast as he could without Eve ever noticing.

Within those 8 days, Add was completely useless. He was too fatigued to fight, and he could barely run. He couldn't eat from the anxiety of what will happen if Eve suddenly turned into a Seraph. Regardless, he continued on his work.

On the day of Eve's change, she was surprised that she could still feel emotions and retained her memories with the El Search Party. Upon Add learning the success of his endeavour, he collapsed to a high fever that threatened to kill him.

That was the day when Eve finally realized that she fell in love with Add.

Add had the guts to chuckle, causing Eve to raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" asked Eve. Add shook his head.

"Nothing. I love you, Eve," said Add. Eve instantly blushed.

"I-t-it-it's not the right time to say that. Imbecile," stuttered Eve, looking at the side from embarrassment.

Add stood to his feet, and dusted off his clothes.

"We've heard what happened to you from Leto, Add. You… didn't deserve it," said Eve. Add sadly smiled at her.

"Yeah. I know."

Eve smiled again, before turning to the unconscious Louise on Kirche's back. Kirche felt nervous since it felt like Eve was looking at her.

"I can see a splitting image of you from her," said Eve. Add chuckled.

"Yeah. That's why I'll be staying here for a while. Make sure she won't turn into me," said Add, frowning. Eve turned back and put her thumbs on the edges of Add's lips.

She brought them up, making an impromptu smile.

"Frowning makes you look old," teased Eve with a playful grin. Add rolled his eyes.

"Oh, haha," said Add, sarcastically yet playfully. "We both know that I can never turn old, nor age. I'm practically immortal with my Seal of Time."

Elesis chuckled at that.

"Yeah. And that very seal of yours makes it hard to beat you. Try killing us without it next time," Elesis pointed out. Add rolled his eyes.

"That would be impossible."

He glanced around, and noticed Henrietta with an uneasy expression. Add knew that she wished to speak to Eve.

"Eve, I want to introduce you to someone," said Add. Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Hoh? Who is it?" asked Eve. Add turned to Henrietta and nodded at her.

"Her name is Henrietta, the princess of this country. I think she'd prefer it to be… private. You know. Royalty duties," said Add. Eve instantly got the message.

"Ah. Alright. Come," said Eve, giving Henrietta a warm smile Henrietta beamed and followed Eve to a safe distance from the group.

"So, are these your friends from this dimension?" asked Elsword, checking out every member. Add rolled his eyes.

"Hardly. Just acquaintances, don't know them much," said Add, rather coldly.

"Hey, that's harsh, darling!" protested Kirche.

"Hmph. From all the trials we've been through together, you don't acknowledge us that much?" claimed Guiche. Add groaned.

At this, Add's family laughed, leaving the group confused.

"Classic Add. Give him time, he'll open up to you. Just like how he did to us," smiled Raven.

"I do hope so," said Kirche, huffing a bit.

Louise began to stir up.

"Ah, I'll set you down now," said Kirche, slowly setting Louise into her feet.

"T-thanks…," said Louise, looking around. She saw Add's family, before laying her eyes on Add.

"Add!" shouted Louise, running towards him before hugging him.

"… This looks familiar," commented Elesis. Add and his family turned to Lu and Ciel.

"What?" asked Lu and Ciel at the same time.

"Is it over?" asked Louise. Add sighed, and patted her head.

"Yup. It's over," said Add. Add sighed. "Elesis, come here for a bit."

"What, me?" asked Elesis, walking over. Louise turned to Louise, and looked wary of her.

"Err.. I'm no one suspicious," said Elesis, waving her hands.

Add leaned close to Elesis ear to whisper.

"Tell her, Louise, that I'm married to Eve. Also… tell her why I still want to be her familiar.I know you can do it," said Add. Elesis sighed and nodded her head.

She already did something similar to this before. With Elesis' keen eye, she knew that Add wanted to help Louise to avoid her turning into him even before Add said that himself.

"Louise, right? Come with me for a bit," said Elesis, leading Louise somewhere in a safe distance from the group.

It has been several weeks already since the war ended. Add bid his farewell with the El Search Party, and promised that he'll come back when he's fulfilled his mission in this dimension. Of course, Eve had to give him yet another passionate kiss that accidentally turned into a make-out session.

Hey. Years of being separated from your husband does that to you.

Ever since that day, Louise and Kirche were much more… "offensive" in trying to capture his heart.

"I swear, that fucking Elesis does this on purpose," groaned Add.

Regardless, he was bored out of his mind.

He seriously wanted to do something, yet it was too peaceful.

He looked up into the night sky, and glanced at a shooting star.

"How I wish things would get bothersome again."

* * *

 **And so the first season has come to an end!**


End file.
